Can't Leave You
by DELEON25
Summary: He looked into his eyes and saw needy sadness. Will Chance help Jake overcome his lose or just stare into those lost eyes. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story for this month. It's gonna be a short, but I hope everyone likes it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Denying Feelings

"Eye on the ball. Bases are full and the pitcher is set to throw. With a swing of the bat…kakeen! The ball is out of the park!" Jake pretended to strain his eyes as if the imaginary baseball left the orbit. A gentle breeze caressed his brown furred face in the early autumn season.

"You're holding the bat wrong." Chance said after quickly glancing at his lean friend. Jake slightly glared at him for correcting him on such a simple mistake. His glare softened to concern at how Chance didn't even bother to acknowledge his trying to make him feel better. Chance sat there hunched over with his back turned.

"What are you doing?"

"Homework," Chance replied quickly. He couldn't hide his annoyed tone and he could sense Jake's disappointment. Nonetheless, he continued to work on his Pre-Cal.

"Are you planning on joining the baseball team?"

"No,"

"Then, why do you carry a baseball bat if you're not going to use it?" Chance didn't respond and continued to work on his homework. The silence got too awkward, so Jake slightly tapped Chance on his head with the bat hard enough to feel like a friendly punch.

"Ouch, why did you go and do that for?" The tabby spat and willing the spot on his head to stop stinging. Jake smiled softly and dropped the bat. Slowly, Jake wrapped his arms around the tabby's neck and took in his scent. The lean tom nuzzled his face on Chance's.

"You seem stressed. Want to talk about it Chief?"

Chance looked away from Jake's gaze and was becoming uncomfortable. "You smell like cigarettes." Jake continued to nuzzle against Chance. "The strong ones."

"I haven't been smoking."

"Why do you always do this?"

"I'll over flow." Jake softly whispered in Chance's ear before he nipped on it a little. "If I don't express how I feel, I'll over flow." Jake's weight forced Chance to fall with him. Chance just let Jake do his thing as he just stared towards the sky. Clouds lazily pass by with the flow of the wind.

"You've changed."

"Nothing has changed."

"You're trying to become like him; to protect and care for me in his absence."

Chance gritted his teeth and stayed quiet. Their hiding spot under the bridge shielded them from everyone's view. The only other person that knows about this spot was Chance's brother, or in other terms, Jake's boyfriend.

Chance's brother left to pursuit his baseball career by attending a university out of the city. Jake was devastated by his sudden leave a couple months ago. Ever since then, Jake has been using Chance to fill that missing piece he longed for. Chance does care for Jake, just not in a way that showed the same affection. At least, that is what he kept telling himself.

The energy drink can clanked to the opening of the vending machine. Chance sighed frustrated because Jake intercepted by pressing the button of another drink. Jake took his drink, opened it, drank it, and breathed out in relief.

"Here, I left half of it for you since it was your money."

Chance took the can and stared at it. The brim of the can had traces of green liquid. "You know I don't like sour stuff."

Jake smirked widely, "Oh look, a mark." Jake said. Chance quickly covered the bite mark on his neck. "Want a band-aid?" Chance ears started to warm up and flicked them back to hide his embarrassment. "Well, I'll see you later." Chance continued to stare at the can as Jake made some distance away from him. The tabby clenched his teeth and tossed the can at the base of the vending machine.

"Hey Jake," Chance called out. Jake turned around giving his friend a raised eyebrow. "My brother, he…" Chance stopped. As much as Jake annoyed him today, he couldn't bring himself to hurt his emotions this way. It was cruel. But what his brother did was far worse.

The lean tom sighed and shook his head. "Look Chance, I really have to go." With that said, Jake made his way home.

Chance, still staring at the can on the ground, sighed heavily. If he did tell him the truth, what would happen to them? Most importantly, what would happen to Jake? He couldn't think of a world where he would hurt Jake. Maybe, Chance did care for Jake in a way that showed the same affection.

"No," Chance shook his thought aside. "There is no way I can like toms. I haven't then and I won't now."

* * *

><p>The bell rings to signal the start of class. Chance hasn't spoken to Jake since yesterday. He also hasn't seen him around either, which was strange all on its own. Jake actually liked school and finding out that he isn't here made Chance worry. Did he find out or did Chance hurt his feelings without knowing? This was his primary focus until he finally saw him during lunch.<p>

Jake looked up to see that Chance was hovering above him and looked back down to his book. The silence they had together was noticeable even in the loud crowd of high school students. Chance was about to speak until Jake spoke up first. "Are you going to just stand there?"

Chance shrugged, but couldn't help but notice the hint of anger in Jake's tone. "I was going to ask you where you've been this morning."

"Don't worry about it. I was just running late."

"Let me see."

"See what?"

"Your eyes." Chance said roughly to make Jake flinch. He saw the lean tom wasn't cooperating so he forced Jake to look at him. Jake hid his eyes, but the scent of smoke betrayed him as it was noticeable to Chance's sense of smell.

"You've been smoking. You know what will happen to you if they catch you high on that stuff again."

"I know; I just couldn't get him off my mind." Jake got himself free from Chance's hold of his face and continued to read his book.

"And you thought getting high would help you with that?" Chance stared at Jake with disbelief. "That's the worst loud of crap I heard in my life. I know you Jake. You're smarter than this. I would hate to see you get your future destroyed just because…"

"Because what, that your brother left me alone without telling me that he was leaving himself!" Jake yelled at his friend. The students around them hushed so they can hear what was going on. Chance glared at them hoping they would look away, but that was effortless.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Then what were you going to say?" A crowd has started to form around them. Some thought they were going to fight and others just wanted to see what was going on. Chance was starting to get embarrassed and began to leave, but Jake stopped him by holding his paw. The crowd gasped and murmured at what's going.

At that moment, Chance felt warmth in the way his paw was being held. It was firm, yet gentle by the touch. But he knew it was wrong. Jake still loved his brother and he is taking his emotions out on Chance. The tabby forced himself free and stormed away from the crowd. Jake was left alone as the group of students faded away. Remorseful, the lean tom grabbed his things and started to head for his next class.

"Just give up already." A skinny calico tom walked beside Jake. "There is no way you can turn Chance over. You were just lucky that his brother was." Jake ignored him. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him around lately. Do you know what happened to him?" The tom's tone seemed mocking as if he already knew.

"He left the city to go to the University of Meclawpolis for his baseball career. Besides, I wasn't trying to turn Chance over, it's nearly impossible Brent."

"Good," Brent smirks and gets in the way of Jake. The lean tom notices that Brent is wearing white jeans and a button up light blue shirt. Brent teasingly pulled out his the sucker from his mouth. "I have an idea, why don't you and I go out?"

"Not interested." Jake pushed Brent out of the way. Brent chuckled and continued to follow. Jake was getting annoyed of being shadowed by the one kat who lusts for him. Brent's sucking sounds could be heard loud enough to make Jake feel uncomfortable. Jake immediately stopped and so did Brent.

"Alright, what do you really want?"

"A date."

"Why?"

"'Cause I like you."

"Well I don't." Jake crossed his arms and glared at Brent. Sure, he's a friend he has known since middle school, but that's nothing compared to how long he has known Chance…um…Chance's brother.

"Come on, please." Brent put on a cute pouting face that could make any tom he wanted sigh and give up trying to deny his plea. But not Jake; he scoffed and headed for his next class. Brent leered at Jake as the tom walked away. Smirk wide across his face; he pulled out his sucker making a loud smacking sound.

"Playing hard to get, I like that."

* * *

><p>Chance waited for the train to pass by on his way back home. He didn't want to meet up with Jake at their usual spot after what had happened. The sound of a moped closing in startled the tabby because he knew who it was. "Hey," The she-kat's tone was high pitched and annoying that Chance lowered his ears. "I heard what happened between you and Jake; let me guess: marital issues?" She giggled to show off her sarcasm.<p>

"Screw off Katie; you wouldn't understand."

"I think I do," Katie raised an eyebrow while eyeing the big handsome tabby before her through her biker goggles. Chance wished the train would go by faster so that he didn't have to hear what she had to say. "Jake and your brother dated and now he is gone. So, Jake is turning all his feeling and emotions onto you to rid of his lust for him. I think it's really cute that you're letting him do that." Katie smiled very sincerely and since Chance didn't reply, she must have guessed right.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah," Katie stretched and yawned from leaning on her moped. "I really think you and Jake would make such a cute couple, but you're too much of a bigot to let your real feeling for him to get control over you."

Chance gritted his teeth and fisted his paws. 'Why is Katie even talking to me like this?' Chance thought. 'She and I used to date all the time, why tell me this?'

"But, I guess you're just trying to make Jake feel better." Katie averted her gaze away from Chance and prepared to start her moped again. The last train car passed by and the red and white barrier lifted up to grant them safe passage. "It was nice talking with you again Chance." She rode off with the sounds of moped. Chance couldn't help but feel like she could be right.

Something inside him made him feel happier being around Jake. At first, he thought it was just friendship, but maybe, it really could be something more. He wanted to make Jake happy from the get-go ever since his brother left. That even included to letting Jake let out all his needy emotions out on him. Jake just nuzzled against him or gently kisses his neck and that's just about it. Chance felt uncomfortable about it at first, but now, he learned that he really did care for Jake, and maybe, Jake really does care for him too. But if he didn't, how would that make Chance feel? Could he ever be seen the same way again by Jake? He had to know.

He runs to the usual spot under the bridge. It isn't very far, but Chance was sweating and swallowing for air to recover from his sprint. The tabby went down and saw that Jake wasn't around. Chance hunched in disappointment and started to head up again. His walk home was silent, except for the sound of the neighborhood; kits laughing and playing while at the same time yelling when a car is approaching.

He opened the door to the bakery shop and was greeted by his father. "Hello son, how was school today?" Chance kept on walking up the stairs passed the counters. His father had a bewildered look and continued to work. Only it wasn't baking that he was working on. He was cooking up a new article for his magazine.

Chance walked into his room, dropped his book bag by the desk and dropped dead on his bed. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. While asleep, he dreamt of his brother and Jake together. Every gentle and caressing touch they had made Chance feel jealous at his brother. He couldn't move, talk, and even look away. When their lips got closer, Chance's heart skipped a beat and, finally, could scream. Then he woke up. He weakly made his eyes adjust to the sudden cool darkness surrounding him.

"Chance, dinner!"

As much as Chance didn't want to leave his room, he did need to eat something. Going down the stairs again and turning to go into the dining room, his eyes widened upon seeing their dinner guest.

"What is she doing here?"

"Why are you yelling Chance?"

"Heeeey!"

"She's here to have dinner with us." Chance's grandfather answered.

"Oh don't worry; I won't stay long." Katie smirked after finishing her mouth full of noodles.

"That doesn't explain why you're here?" Chance sat in his spot feeling really agitated.

"Her moped broke down a few blocks away and I said she could stay here until she finishes fixing it." Chance's father explained. He seemed very excited telling his son.

"Oh, well then…what you're letting her stay here?"

"What, don't you want me to stay?"

"Oh I see," Chance's father pushed his glasses back into place and the glare of the light hid his eye's expression. "You're trying to keep your relationship with Katie a secret."

"That's not what I'm doing!"

"Maybe he didn't want us to think that Katie is still his crush." Chance's grandfather joined in with his son's ranting.

"Actually," Katie began and was getting both fathers' attention. "Chance and I are already in that kind of relationship." Katie got up and wrapped an arm around Chance's neck. Chance gasped at what she is doing.

"Oh, how so?" Chance's father cocked his head a little while scratching his chin.

Katie placed her paws on Chance's face and leaned in close, but making sure there was enough space for her to speak, "Mouth to mouth." She was awarded by shocked expressions from both fathers. Chance was the one that was surprised the most.

"So, Chance is seeing a she-kat that he told us that he couldn't be with anymore because he feared it would make him feel weird dating a completely strange she-kat." He glares at his son and smirks. "How long were you planning on hiding that little secret?"

"I wasn't hiding anything! She's lying through her teeth!"

"He's right." Katie agreed; getting an even bigger reaction from both fathers, especially Chance's.

"So you're not dating Chance?"

"Nope, I'm not. I'm really more of a same team player now."

"Now!" It was Chance's turn to get shocked.

The shouts and chatter continued down stairs as Chance was taking a shower. He's really mad at how Katie messed with him, but not as mad as how his own father jumped to conclusions. "They're all in a good mood." He headed for his room while drying off his still wet hair. He could hear Katie in his room, but who is she talking too?

"Yeah…uhuh…yeah that's right…I don't know it's really weird. The people at Pumadyne are really making me work for it." She falls back and sees that Chance is standing by the door shirtless and all muscles.

"Knock before entering my room." The tabby shut the door behind him. He noticed that Katie was talking to a bird on the windowsill. Katie smiled and sat up.

"I'm sorry, for what happened in dinner I mean."

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see how you felt."

"About you?"

"No, about him."

"Jake?" She shook her head and looked a portrait that held a happy moment of Chance and his brother.

"I wanted to know how you felt about your brother. I can tell he's been bothering your mind. It's like you two have a connection that I can intercept easily and feel the tension." Chance scoffed and headed for his bed. Katie sighed and smiled at the tabby's behavior. "I guess I'll sleep on the top bunk since it's vacant."

"You can't, it belongs to my brother." Katie looked disappointed and headed to lie down with Chance. Her back touched his and Chance quickly sat up.

"You're sleeping here?"

"The top belongs to your brother, right?" Katie didn't turn to look at him and simply buried her face in a pillow. Chance sighed and took his pillow. He grabbed a black muscle shirt and swiftly put it on before heading to sleep down stairs.

He walks into the living room and was stopped by his father. "Hey Chance, you don't mind that Katie _is_ staying?"

"No, I don't mind." Chance saw his father sneer at the corner of his eye.

"You know, Jake is it, he left these for you." Chance took the photos that they took together at their usual spot yesterday. He felt guilty for not once smiling in any of them. "He really cares for you. He even bought the bread that's been on the counter from a week ago." Chance winced. "Is Jake's family poor, if you don't mind me asking?"

Chance stormed out of the house to head for the usual spot. Katie was sitting near the railing with her head leaning over it. "He's alright." The little bird next to Katie chirped in agreement.

* * *

><p>Jake put away the lighter from lighting up his cigarette. He puffed in through the filter and then breathed out the smoke. He saw Chance from the corner of his eye and turned to look at him while snuffing out the cigarette. Chance just stared into Jake's eyes while breathing heavily from the long run. Jake goes to sit down and grabs the bag of bread next to him.<p>

"They're hard."

"You read the sign right, it's a week old." Jake stopped from taking a bite, drops it back in the bag and casted the bag aside. Chance went to sit down with Jake. Jake had his arms around himself to keep warm.

"We were evicted from our house today." Jake voice cracked a bit but it showed no sign of crying just yet. "My father doesn't want me near them because they think it was my fault; just because I wanted some college classes."

Chance placed a paw on Jake's shoulders. Jake slightly turned to face him and saw how concern Chance was. The lean tom fully turned to him. "Chance…"

As much as Jake is suffering right now, Chance felt it would be better if he knew now than later. "My brother…in Maclawpolis…he…"

* * *

><p>Katie gasped and turned away from a picture that was sent to Chance by his brother. "He has a new boyfriend! I must respect his brother's privacy." Katie said sarcastically, but then she felt like something was wrong. She looked out the window towards the bridge.<p>

* * *

><p>Jake groans and pushed Chance's paw off him. He didn't want to let Chance see his face and turned away. Then a wave of emotions rushed through him. Jake placed his paws on his head and started to moan in pain.<p>

Chance rushed closer to Jake's side. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to over flow!" Jake managed to say from his ordeal and throbbing pain. Chance felt like he couldn't do anything to help Jake. He felt helpless, but he did get an idea on what he could do. The tabby mentally debated to himself to whether or not do it. Another scream of pain brought Chance to make a decision. He placed his paws on Jake's face and pulled him to meet his lips.

Jake felt release. The pain he felt melted away and started to roam his paws on Chance's broad body. Chance pulled Jake to stand and continued to taste his friend. He pressed the lean tom closer and was given a moan. Jake, to his surprise, pulled away from Chance's lips. Chance still held him close, but Jake didn't even try to get free. "I'm…I'm alright now." Chance gave him a hurt look and let Jake go.

"Glad I could help." Chance averted his eyes from Jake's. He sighed and headed towards home. Jake didn't try to stop him. He too was confused at how he feels. He thinks he still loves Chance's brother, but the way his friend kissed him, it felt more than just friendship. He actually felt the tabby's love for him. The gentle touches and passionate kisses made Jake want more. Chance was already out of view. Jake grabbed the bag of hard bread and tossed it over the ledge of the bridge.

"Chance…you really have changed."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chance got dressed and got ready for school. He didn't have time to eat at home so he decided it would be best to get an energy drink on the way. The vending machine by the bridge already had a costumer. Chance noticed it was Jake. Jake turned to meet him. He smiled and handed his drink to him. Chance took it and stared at the can. The brim of the can had green liquid.<p>

"I thought I told you I don't like sour stuff?" Chance complained. The tabby shrugged and drank from the can.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! If you like it, review. If not, move on. Still, anyone can review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I Remember but…

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Chance and Jake kissed that night. Chance surely hadn't forgotten and had tried to confront Jake on the subject. But, every time Jake managed a smile to him, Chance felt sick. Almost like he regretted ever doing what he did. So, Chance acted like he did his best friend a favor that night and it meant nothing. Life went on and kept his feelings to himself. But-<p>

* * *

><p>Jake made it to his regular pre-cal class and sat face down on the desk. He sensed that someone had come up to him, "What do you want?" The desk muffled his tone a bit.<p>

"Sheesh, I come over for a chat and you already want me gone." Jake's ears fell flat and groan knowing who the tom was. Who knew Brent would be in his _new_ class so early in the morning. Brent chuckles at the tom's dismay and sits at the desk in front of him.

"I know, you don't want me here, but hey, I'm a lucky guy." Brent gleefully said to the flat faced Jake. "I get to sit next to the smartest, and hottest, student in this entire classroom." And again, Brent is awarded by another groan.

"You're just saying that to get on my good side." Jake retorts bringing his head up when the bell rang. "Just so you know you've been on my bad side for a long time." Brent raised his arms in mocking defense. Brent turned around as soon as the teacher began to speak. Jake didn't have an interest in paying attention since he had to cut back to regular classes for his family's sake.

Since he has a lot of free time now, the only thing in his mind was Chance. He remembered every single touch of his broad body, the gentle touches he received in return and the amazing kiss from his long time friend. So much emotion Chance had put into the kiss only to make Jake stop from his anxiety attack. Without thinking, he softly whispered his name. Brent's ears perk up from his note taking. Jealousy quickly ran through him.

* * *

><p>"Come on, you can do it!" A well build tom cheered Chance on. Chance struggled a bit from finishing his last set of weights. The tabby arched his back to put in that last bit of power to reach the peak. Then he slowly put the bar back on the rack and sat up from the bench. The tom handed him a bottle of water and Chance chugged it in a couple gulps.<p>

"Wow, three sets of two fifties on each side, that's amazing! You're one strong kat."

"That's nothing." Chance said as he wiped the sweat off his face with his towel. There was a little bit of bragging swagger in him, but the look he got from the tom made him feel uncomfortable. "Hey, how about you give it a shot?"

The tom flinched at the question and averted his eyes. "No, I can't do that much weight." Chance could sense the tom's embarrassment. Then again, this is the first time this tom had ever approached him.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Jason Hendricks," the tom said shyly. By Jason's tone and behavior, Chance had figured him out. Sighing, he played it cool and patted him on the shoulder. Chance walked away, but he could feel the tom's stare on him. The tabby headed into showers before the bell to end his morning gym routine. Jason reminded him of Jake when he first came out. Not to Chance, but to his brother. It also brought up the memory from a week ago. The one memory he decided to suppress, but it kept coming back.

The thought of touching and holding Jake close to him made him feel complete. But, he knew that kind of thing would never happen. Chance believes that Jake will only love his brother more than anyone. He just hoped that Jake got the message on how he really feels about him. So, he decided to avoid Jake and to avoid that particular subject. Chance's rage started to build at his very cowardice behavior. Why try so hard to letting Jake know how he felt only to avoid it?

Chance turns off the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. Once at his locker, he checks his phone and sees that he has two minutes before the bell…for his next class. "Crud, I didn't realize I was in there for that long." He quickly dried and changed to a white tee and blue jeans, grabbed his book bag and ran towards government class.

Luckily, he made it before the bell rang. He sat down in his desk and sighed in relief. The tom in front of him scoffed and Chance glared at the back of his head. "Got a problem with me again Brent?"

"Not really, only that you're just in the way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you ask Jake yourself?" Brent scoffed again and focused on the manga in front of him. Chance raised an eyebrow at Brent, but stopped himself from asking anymore questions. He knew Jake was friends with Brent, but that didn't mean Chance had to be his too. Chance hated every little thing about Brent. It made him feel angry whenever he spoke to Jake in such a lustful tone.

Brent turns around and sees a look he never thought he would see on the tabby's face and laughs. "Are you actually getting jealous of me? Don't worry; I won't _steal_ Jake from you." He turns around and mentally glares at Chance, "Besides, he clearly doesn't want me. All he ever thinks about is-"

"My brother, I know." Chance interrupted the tom in front of him. Brent shook his head as to how slow Chance really is. Brent was talking about how much Jake thought about Chance; not Chance's brother. The door opened and in entered the one teacher Brent didn't like.

"Sit down seniors." Out of a joke, most of the class stood up and laughed. Brent rolled his eyes and continued to read. Chance was mostly lost in his thoughts and didn't care for what was going on; jealousy of his brother burned his mind yet again.

* * *

><p>Lunch time; Jake got his tray filled with the latest concoctions of the school cafeteria. Today was their new entrée of chicken wings and sweet and sour chicken. Since both were new to the student body, Jake decided it would be 'safe' to try both. Not that it mattered since he was in a good mood.<p>

He sat at his usual spot in the corner of the cafeteria just as Brent sat with him. Jake's ears fell flat at his presence yet again. "Look, you don't have to get upset every time I get near you."

"It's hard to do that when you're you." Jake hissed. Brent took offence to the comment and rolled his eyes. He took out his own sack lunch since the school lunches were a 'hazard' to his body.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I said no then and I will say no now." Jake said with a gruff tone.

"I just want to know why you hate me so much." Brent said while taking a bite of his chopped carrots. Jake looked at the tom, slammed his paws on the table and got in his face.

"You have to be the most self centered kat I have ever met! Every little thing you do makes me wonder why I even became friends with you in the first place! Oh, I know how we became friends; you used me and Chance to protect yourself from everyone's abuse and torment! If you have a problem with everyone talking bad about your sexuality, then I suggest that you stay in the closet." Jake sat back down and stabbed his chicken with the fork and stuffed it in his mouth. Brent just sat there staring at his lunch.

"I…"

"Not. A. Word." Jake growled lowly so that he didn't have to yell again. Brent grabbed his lunch sack and left without looking back. Jake felt better after he was finally able to tell Brent off. But it wasn't over. Someone placed a paw on his shoulder and smiles at the tom that made his day brighten from this very morning.

-0-0-0-0-

"$2.43 please," Chance handed his money to the cashier and took his tray. His day started to get better now that he was finally able to clear everything from his head. The tabby started to head towards the table of his other friends; the ones that he hung out with his brother. Chance sat down between two slim toms, "Hey guys how are the wings?"

"Not bad." The tom to his left said. "I'll tell what is bad. That." The slim tom points towards the table at the corner of the cafeteria. Chance saw the tom he met this morning sitting with Jake. "It's a real shame to have another of our best players turn to that side."

"What was that?" Chance glares at the tom and was startled that he had forgotten for a moment that Chance's brother was the other player. Chance looked back at the table and saw them laughing at who knows what.

"Chance, you okay?" The tabby was brought back from his stare to them. He felt his face heating up and looks towards his lunch while putting a paw on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He took a bite of his lunch and his mind wondered to Jake again. As much as he wants that thought out of his mind, it always came back. His anger was visibly growing and slammed his fist on the table. The whole table jumped from their startle and looked at the tabby.

"I…I have to go." Chance grabbed his tray and book bag, dumped the rest of his lunch into the trash can and placed the tray back, walked towards the doors and trying really hard not to look at the table that approached. Jake called his name and ignored him. Chance stormed by and left the cafeteria making the doors slam when he exited.

Chance rushed to his locker while huffing out his anger. He tried to open his locker but the he kept messing up the code until he finally punched it while yelling out. Forehead on the locker, he quietly sulks to himself. The tabby breaths heavily and slammed the locker again. A paw gets his attention and sees Jake beside him.

"Is something wrong buddy?" Jake asked stepping back a bit. Chance glares at him lean tom and grabbed him by his shoulders. Jake and Chance just stare into each other's eyes, but Jake is the only one who is shocked right now. Chance let go of him after a good a long minute and tried to open his locker again.

"Sorry, I'm just having a bad day."

"I'll say." Jake said lowly to himself. The look he got from Chance made his react fast. "I've been trying to talk to you all week. Are you busy or something?"

"Yeah," Chance said. He finally opened his locker and exchanged his morning class school books for his evening classes. "You can say that." Jake noticed the bat in his locker.

"So you are joining the baseball team." Chance shut his locker and nodded. He then started to walk away and head for his next class which, by the way, starts in half an hour. Chance didn't want to hear what Jake had to say so he tried to get out of there fast.

"I just wanted you to know that, I'm over Erik. If he didn't like me then why should I?" Jake tone was calm, but Chance could tell he was fighting back emotions. "I want you to have this." Jake stuck his paw out and showed Chance the class ring that belonged to Erik. Chance turned around surprised that Jake had moved on, but also, is going to see someone else. The tabby took the ring and began to leave again.

Both kats walked their separate ways and didn't look back. Jake had accepted to move on while Chance fought against his feelings. The tabby didn't want to loose Jake as a friend, but also doesn't know if he wants it to be something more. He stared at the ring and glared at it. Chance stuffed it deep in his pocket and continued towards his next class.

* * *

><p>Jason swung and made contact with the baseball. It launched away and got out of the park. Everyone looked at the baseball as best as they can as it fell back to the ground about a half mile away. Everyone cheered and hollered at Jason's strength and power. The only one who didn't cheer was Chance. He just sat in the bench and averted his gaze away from it.<p>

"Hey," Chance turned around and saw Katie by the fence. "Why aren't you cheering along with them? You are a part of the team, right?" Chance scoffed and looked away from her too.

"Not like you care." Katie's ears fell flat and eyed Chance. Then her attention was interrupted by the sight of what is happening by the bleachers. She smirked and leaned on the fence.

"You're jealous of the new guy." Chance immediately reacted to her snicker. He got up and stormed away from her. Katie followed him anyways. Since it was only try-outs, Chance had the choice to leave. He took his bat and it was snatched way too fast by Katie. She stuck her tongue at him, and Chance burned up even more.

"You know," Katie began placing the tip of the bat on Chances forehead. "You'll never get a home run if you don't swing the bat."

"Of course I won't." Chance said while taking back his bat. "It's basic stuff."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Chance yelled. Katie only smiled and walked back to the baseball field. Chance eyed her and thought that she was absolutely crazy. Then his gaze moved to what is happening behind the bleachers. Jason and Jake are already shoulder to shoulder. His eyes widened when Jake rested his head on Jason's shoulder. Chance forced a growl from escaping his mouth and started to walk home.

Jealousy was the only thing he felt all the way home. He ignored his father's greeting and stormed to his room. The tabby sat at the edge of his bed and sunk his face in his paws. The realization of how he was acting finally set in. The feelings he harbored for Jake started to catch up to him. No, it had already passed him and is waiting for Chance to catch on.

"What kind of mess am I putting myself in?" Chance laid on his back with arms stretched out. He sighed and looks out his window. The last time he watched the sun set from his room was actually with Jake.

"Chance," his father called from down stairs. "You have a phone call!" The tabby got up and went to the phone in the living room. Before he picked up the phone, he saw his father was still writing an article for his gossip magazine. He shook his head and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chance," Jake said through the phone. "Where are you? I thought you were trying out for the baseball team?"

"I was." Chance said gruffly and biting his tongue to hold back a yell. "But, I changed my mind."

"Oh," That was all Jake could muster after Chance's response. They didn't say a thing for thirty seconds until Chance picked up the familiar voice of the other tom. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the mirror in front of him. He looked at himself and saw that Jake would never fall for him. Not ever.

-0-0-0-0-

"I see that you're busy. Talk to ya later." The sound of the phone being hung up was last thing Jake heard. He held out the cell phone in front of him and started to feel worried about Chance. Jake walked back to Jason, sat beside him, and handed him his phone back. The river was the only sound that surrounded them.

"What happened? Is Chance okay?" Jason could see that Jake was worried and put his arm around his shoulder; bringing him closer. Jake inhaled deeply and breathed out.

"I don't know. He's been acting weird and different lately." Jake said leaning his head on Jason's shoulder. "If I had to guess, something must be bothering him." From Jake's tone, Jason could tell that Jake cares for Chance a lot. He wanted to ask Jake something hear and now, but he felt it might be too personal. Instead, he worked on trying to make Jake feel better.

"Well, maybe he'll feel better tomorrow." An idea came to him. "How about we invite Chance to the movies? That way, we can still hang out."

"I thought we were going to the movies for a date?" Jake pouted. Jason smiled and stood up.

"I know I asked you out to go to the movies, but, like you said, something is bothering Chance and I want to help him feel better."

Jake smiled and liked the idea of trying to help Chance. "You're right. We can have our date another day."

* * *

><p>"Chance, is the fresh batch of bread out?" Chance's grandfather asked as he continued to knead the dough in his paws. Chance unenthusiastically sighed; shook his head and went to the oven. The bread was perfect. Chance used a thick rag to pull the tray full of golden bread out and put it on the racks to cool.<p>

"That's the fifth one." Chance said. His tone was ennui and his posture was depressed shoulders with dead sad eyes. "Should I set them up?"

The door to the shop opened; ringing a bell letting them know that a costumer as arrived. Chance's grandfather gave him a look to go. The tabby sluggishly walked to the counter and was surprised to see Jason, alone. Chance slightly glared at him upon sight.

"May I help you?"

"Well, since I am in a bakery shop, how about some of those muffins there." Jason pointed to the batch of light brown muffins, topped with a pinch of lime flavored custard and bits of pecans. Chance gave the tom about seven or ten muffins, thinking that he might share them with…he shook his head and continued to work.

"Is that all?" Chance tone became irate, but was hoping that Jason didn't catch his gruff tone.

"Actually, not yet," Jason chuckled when Chance depressed his shoulders. "No, I don't want more bread. I was going to ask if you want to go see a movie with-"

"Not interested." Chance glared at Jason with slit eyes. He couldn't believe that this guy, who was flirting with Jake, was now coming on to him. Jason sighed seeing the look on his face.

"I'm not asking you out, I'm inviting you to see a movie with me and Jake." Chance face rapidly changed to apology. "If you're still not interested to go with us; we can go another time than." Jason paid for his services and began to walk out the shop.

"Wait," Chance said before Jason could make it fully out the door. "I'll go. I don't want to make Jake worry for why I didn't go." Jason smiled and can see that he too cares for Jake. Jason nodded and headed to his truck.

"Those two really need to talk to each other." Jason said to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey Chance!" Katie waltzed into Chance's room right were he was putting on his blue jeans. "You'll never guess what happened yesterday at the baseball field." Chance gave her a look like he doesn't want to talk about it. "I made the team!" The tabby's ears perk up and his face turned to a horrified 'how' look.<p>

"That's…how did they even let you try out for the team?" Chance quickly regretted ever asking when Katie gave him a wicked smile. A drop of sweat runs down the side of his forehead as Katie gets closer. Chance fell onto his bed as Katie slowly climbed on top on him and were mere inches from each other's face.

"I did the Couch a favor." She whispered into Chance's ear. "I gave him the time of his life. He said I was the best he ever had." Chance was mortified by what he was told. Then he heard her snickering softly in the back of her throat. Katie couldn't contain her laughter and got off Chance. She laughed harder when she saw how red Chance's face had gotten.

"That…that wasn't cool; you can't mess with me like that." Chance tried to hide his face from her view. He was having enough problems today and with her around, who knows what could happen.

"I was just having some fun." Katie sat beside Chance. "So, where are you going? You look a little more than casual. I have to say, formal casual looks good on ya."

"I'm going to see a movie with Jake-"

"So you're going on a date with him?" Katie is shocked and mockingly gasps at the news. "I thought I saw Jake with a different tom yesterday? I know, Jake is the open guy who wants to have multiple-"

"No," Chance places a paw on her mouth to keep her from talking anymore. "Jason invited me to go with them."

"Oh," Katie stood up and started to head out the door. "If you need anything, just let me know. See ya!" Chance didn't know what just happened. Did she really have anything to say or is she just messing with him. That was the very reason why he ended his relationship with her and became friends. Too close of a friend maybe.

He checked his clock and saw that he had about two hours before Jason comes to pick him up. The thought of being in the same vehicle with those two made him feel weird. What if he does something that he will regret later?

"Just for tonight; go along with it and everything will be fine."

* * *

><p>Chance headed to go down to the living room, until his father called him. "Chance, you have a minute?" The tabby stopped and turned to his dad. "It's about Katie. She has been frequently visiting you here for a week now. Are you sure you're not dating her again?"<p>

"I'm sure." His father gave him an off look before smiling and patting Chance of his forehead. They heard the sound of Jason's truck honking his horn to call on the tabby.

"Okay, have fun tonight."

* * *

><p>"So, I was thinking that we go watch a horror movie." Jake suggested. "That new movie that everyone is talking about, what was it…"<p>

"Shredder Wolf…?"

"Yeah that's the one." Jake jumped in excitement. Chance put on a fake smile and tried his best to not look like this was the worst night he is going to have. He saw how happy Jake was with Jason. Chance told himself that maybe it was for the best that Jake never knows how he really feels.

"Chance," The tabby ears perked up and looked at Jake. "Are you okay; you've been awfully quiet?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chance looked back out of the window again to hide his sadness. "I'm just…fine."

* * *

><p>Chance walked right behind the two toms as they talk. He didn't buy anything from the concession stands and just wanted to get through the movie as fast as possible. They found a place to seat and Chance sat behind them. He could have sat in front, but something made him sit there. In the back of his mind he knew this was wrong and his feelings are taking over again. He heard them talking about how excited they are to watch the movie, discussing the up coming movies and the ridiculous ads that show up before the movie starts.<p>

Finally, the movie began and every got quiet. Slight coughs and murmur fill the room as the opening credits start. Chance's gaze goes back to Jake and Jason and saw that Jason had an arm around Jake. He quickly turned back to the movie and watched for a good thirty minutes before he had a hard time trying to look away from them. The tabby got up and hung out by the doors, but he was still inside and able to hear the movie.

Chance breathed in and out slowly to calm himself. He heard footsteps approaching and tried to ignore the kat. "You know," Chance was surprised to see Brent here. "I don't think this is a great place to be watching a movie."

"Shut up and leave me alone."

"Don't worry; I'm not here to mess with you." Brent leaned on the wall and faced Chance. "I saw everything. You're jealous, aren't you?" Chance looked away turning slightly red. "To tell you the truth, I am too. But, Jake isn't a fan of me right now or ever will be and I'll leave him alone from now on." He noticed the tabby looking at him from the corner of his eye. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that you need to tell Jake how you feel. You'll only hurt yourself if you keep this up and loose Jake forever."

"You don't know what I'm going through." Chance growled in a low voice to keep from yelling.

"Chance," Jake saw him talking with Brent and glares at the tom.

"Looks like I'm out." Brent walked pass Jake and left the two alone. Jake got closer to Chance and saw his expression.

"Chance, I'm starting to worry about you. Are you sure you're alright?"

Brent's words still rings in his mind. He needed to tell Jake the truth. It would make him feel better and, maybe, finally have Jake for himself. He opened his mouth.

"Jake…I-" The audience gasp and scream loudly and it made Jake turned around and pouts that he missed a scene.

"Man, the movie was just getting good and I missed it. Sorry, what were you going to-" Chance pressed his lips to Jake's and the lean tom was shocked at was just happened. The tabby pulled away and whispered to Jake.

"I love you."

"No," Jake pushed himself free from Chance. "You don't love me. I was needy that one night and I got too emotional. Don't you remember?"

"I do remember but-"

"But nothing." Jake said angrily and began to walk away. Chance grabbed his paw and pulled him closer. Jake tried to get himself free again, but it only made Chance hold on to him harder. Once Jake was in distance, Chance planted another kiss. Jake's resistance began to falter and started to accept the tabby's kiss. The same sensation he got from that night returned and it felt wonderful. Chance got that complete feeling he longed for and wanted to stay that way. He slowly started to caress Jake's shoulders all the down to his hip. Chance pressed Jake against the wall making his need for him even stronger.

A vibration startled the both of them and Jake pulled out his cell phone. His ears flatten and put the phone back. "I'm sorry, I have to get back."

Chance watched Jake leave and he balled his fists. A surge of anger takes over and punched the wall really hard. He gritted his teeth and slowly breathed in and out.

"I will make you mine Jake. I promise you that."

* * *

><p>"What did you guys think of the movie?" Jason asked on the way to Chance's house.<p>

"It was okay." "Alright."

Jason couldn't help but feel the tension in those fast responses. He had this feeling that something went down. By the look he could see of Jake, it must have been serious. The truck slowed down in front of Chance's house and Chance opened the door on his side to step out. The door shut before Jason could say good-bye. The sound was enough to make Jason understand that something did happen between Jake and Chance.

As Jason stopped in front of Jake's house he turns off the truck and locked the doors before Jake left. "We need to talk."

"There isn't anything to talk about."

"What happened between you and Chance?"

"Nothing happened."

"You're lying!"

Jake turned away from Jason and a growl started to form in his throat. "Open the door, please."

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"Open the fucking door!" Jason noticed that he went too far and did what Jake asked. Jake stormed off and shut the door just as hard as Chance. Remorse was the only thing Jason felt.

"Nice, you blew up your only chance with Jake." He started his truck and drove off.

Jake heard the truck drive off and he began to tear up. He likes Jason, but something made him want to be with Chance. The way Chance held on to him was so passionate. It was the same feeling he got last time from that night. Jake placed his paws on his face and began to struggle on what to do.

"Why Chance? Why tell me how you feel now?"

-0-0-0-0-

The tabby's ears perked up. He slowly sat up from his bed and looked around. He thought he heard someone talk to him. The tabby sighed and went back to burry his face. His mind wondered to the kiss he gave Jake. His eyes were closed and imagined the lean tom before him. It wasn't the same, but it helped him sleep. In that moment, he didn't know why he spoke. It just happened and hoped his answer reached the asker.

"Because, I realized how much I really love you."

* * *

><p><strong>I would really love to read some reviews for this one. Thanks for reading. Not over yet.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

…We Will Be

* * *

><p>Tension grew between Jake, Chance, and Jason. Chance has accepted his love for Jake and trying really hard to prove it to him. Jason, on the other hand, wanted to be with Jake and was growing to hate the tabby. Jake just wanted to be left alone and all of this was just too much. These entire feelings blend together to create a catastrophic end.<p>

* * *

><p>Rustling around the tall grass and breathing for air. Chance slowly rose up from his spot and scouts the area. There was a target just a few feet ahead. His plan was to get close enough for a shot. The tabby inched closer and stood hidden as his natural instincts took over. Quickly, he got up and fired the paintball gun; noticing that the target has been downed; a cold shiver sent chills down his spine when the tip of a weapon touched him.<p>

"Too slow Chance." His ears perked up and growled at the lean she-kat. Katie laughed when he got the tabby worried and thought that his time in this contest was over. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to see the look on your face."

"That wasn't funny," Chance went to hide in the tall grass again. "Do you have any idea how affective this place is? A lot of the enemy comes through here, and if I get caught, they will have to find a new route to go through."

"Then set up ambushes some place else," Katie said while wrapping her arms around the tabby's neck. "This game is boring, let's play something else."

"I'm not in the mood for one of your mind games."

"Oh is that so," Katie smirked. She placed her paws on he tabby's checks and are nose-to-nose. She pushed the tom to his back causing the tall grass to rustle even louder. She kissed him and Chance was completely overwhelmed of what she is doing. He forced his head to break free from her lips and softly pushed her off.

"What's wrong with you?" Chance stood up and glared down at the she-kat. Katie just looked down at the ground around the tabby's feet. She stood silent and the tabby gripped to his gun tighter. The two didn't say a thing. The only sounds came from the river nearby. Chance shook his head and decided to leave.

"I'm going home."

* * *

><p>Jake and his team slowly started to approach the river. He knew that this place was guarded by Chance and was ready for him when he began to fire. As they pass by the large wall of tall grass, nothing happened. Then rustling could be heard and all three toms behind Jake tensed up. The lean tom shook his head at their cowardice. <em>"This is the team they gave me."<em>

The rustling got louder and they could see a shadowy figure approaching. The toms behind started to fire away at the spot. Jake yelled at them to stop as they saw a member from their team was covered in blue paint.

"Nice job Clawson."

"I'm not the one that put me in with this group of newbies." Jake growled at the tom before him. "If you guys just let me do this on my own, I would have gotten the flag again this year."

"But, you're the only one that can break in these new members. You have a more general personality than any of us."

"Then make me general! I'll kick these three out really fast for being lousy listeners and, not to mention, shots!" Jake scoffed and stormed towards the bridge. He heard footsteps following him and fired his paintball gun towards the ground causing the three to flinch. "Don't follow me." His tone was serious and it scared the three which only made Jake even madder that they fear him.

In three minutes, Jake was able to calm down a bit. The tall grass was thicker here and the place of where you can get ambushed by Chance. But for some reason, he didn't put up his guard. He just continued to keep walking and expecting to get pinned down. But it never happened. Jake made it through without being noticed and knew that something was wrong. His head perked up when he heard the click of a weapon from behind.

"Game over." The tom fired and Jake stepped forward from being hit by the wad of paint. He dropped his weapon and turned around to meet Jason. Jake's ears flattened when he realized it wasn't Chance. "I say, not bad for my first time."

"You were lucky," Jake said trying not to sound disappointed and irritated. "I would have easily got you before you made a move.

"Oh come on, it's just a game. Win or lose, you can still have fun."

"I know, I just thought I would find Chance here. But, I guess he wasn't here." A twinge of jealousy causes Jason to mentally glare at the name. He was told what happened at the movies the next day by Jake when his head cleared up. If he had known that would happen, he wouldn't have invited Chance. Jason shook his head and focused on Jake.

"Say, how about we just leave? Besides, this whole contest got boring when it went down to just ten kats."

"Eight," Jake said grabbing his gun. "There are eight now. My stupid team shot one of our members."

A loud scream came from the grass and fired away at Jason. The kat laughed uncontrollably as she continued to fire. "That was too easy; thanks for distracting him Jake." Her tone was full of glee and excitement it reminded him of his first time ever playing the Enforcer's Annual Paintball Competition. Jake's team was a four year running winning team, until this year.

"Man, you did a real number on me." Jason whined at all the green paint covering his uniform. Jake started to laugh at how Jason looked. Not only did she get him on his clothes, but dead center in his forehead.

"Hey Jake," The she-kat called out. "Chance left a while ago; so there are pretty much five now. I'm leaving too and this is boring. See ya!" And with that, she ran to the tall grass that Jake came out from.

What Jake just heard made him sad. He wanted to talk to Chance after what happened. To tell him how he felt about it. He began to head up to the streets when Jason reached out for.

"Hey, since we're out, how about we go get some lunch?"

"No thanks," Jake waved Jason's hold from his shoulder. "I want to be alone. I'm sorry." Jason watched the lean tom leave and a growl formed in his throat. He had to speak out. Jason couldn't take it anymore and just had to tell Jake how he feels about this.

"Wait," Jason called out. Jake stopped dead in his tracks. "I thought we were just starting to like each other. Didn't every second we spent mean anything to you?"

"Jason, I don't want to-"

"You don't to what? Talk about it! I opened up to you and you're just gonna leave me in the cold!"

"It's not like that!" Jake turned around and yelled back. "I'm lost and I don't know what to think! When I'm with you, I got this feeling of hope that I can move on, but with Chance," Jake's tone softened. "I feel something else and I don't want to lose that." The brown tom began to shiver and hung his head. Jason walked closer to comfort him.

"Just stop." Jake says loud enough for Jason to hear. The lean brown tom turned around and started to walk away. "I want…to be left alone." Jason balled his fists and cursed Chance's name. He ran the other direction. He didn't tell Jake that he saw Chance.

* * *

><p>"I'm signing out." Chance gruffly said to the tom in charge of the paintball guns. "It got boring and I didn't want to waist any more time here." He began to walk out until he remembered what else he had to ask. "Oh, where do I go to sign up for the Enforcers?"<p>

"You can sign up tomorrow at the Enforcer HQ this year. Commander Feral isn't taking anymore chances with fake registrations."

Chance nodded and headed out. When he opened the door to get out, Jason was just a foot away. Chance stepped out the way to let the tom through. Jason passed him without letting go of his glare. Chance felt uncomfortable. A pang of guilt ran through him and thought that he must have figured out what happened.

The tabby was half way home and took off his cap. He ran a paw through his hair and sighed. His only thought was on Jake. He felt that he messed up and should have never told Jake he loved him. But, now he felt like he is lying to himself and that Jake was right. Maybe he doesn't love Jake. It could just be him trying to replace his brother and make Jake feel better. He shook his head and waved the thought away. He does love Jake. And he will prove it.

"Hey," Chance froze and turned around. Jason was walking towards him; still glaring. "We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say."

"Like hell you don't!" Jason yelled. "Jake told me what you did at the movies three days ago. I invited you and you tried to take him from me. I don't know what Jake sees in you, but I won't let you get near him again. He needs to move on and I'm not going to let him get stuck with you."

"You're telling me to stay away from Jake." Chance glared back and held back a yell. "Nobody is going to stop me from what I feel. Not you, not Katie, and not anyone! I love Jake!"

"If you did, why wait until someone tries to take him?" Jason yelled back. Chance gasped mentally realizing that was partially true. "You're a little late for that. I'm going to make Jake happy." The tabby's glare got stronger and so did his voice.

"You don't even know what makes Jake happy!" Chance stepped closer. "I've been with him since we were kits!" He took another step. "_I_ know what makes him happy! _I_ know what makes him scared. _I_ know about his dreams, his achievements, his failures, everything! And _you're_ telling me that you can make him happy. That's a load of crap coming from you!" Chance was a foot away from Jason.

Jason swung a fist to Chance. The tabby ducked and uppercuts Jason in the jaw. The tom took a few steps back before charging back at Chance. The tackle was a b-line to the chest and Chance lost all his air. Jason punched the tabby repeated at his face. He gasped when Chance grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a head butt. Blood quickly oozed out of Chance's nose and from the gash above his left eye. His vision was hazy from taking so many hits to the face and the blood made it worse. Jason recovered and stood up. Chance heard him approaching and tried to swing, but Jason grabbed a hold of his arm and pinned the tabby down. Chance struggled to get up, but Jason just kept pulling his arm back. The tabby bit his lower lip to prevent him from screaming in pain. Then suddenly, Jason was knocked off Chance. Chance finally screamed when his arm was pulled to far from the force. Chance slowly sat up and tried to see what was happening, but his vision was fading away.

"I don't want to hurt you!" That was all Chance heard before falling to darkness.

* * *

><p>"I couldn't even protect myself." Chance sat in the rain. He had his arms wrapped around his legs and his face buried between his on his knees. "How am I supposed to protect Jake if I can't even defend myself?"<p>

"You try too hard." Chance didn't look up and flattened his ears. He knew who was talking to him. "Just accept it. Jake is not worth fighting for. You should have given up."

"I won't give up on him." Chance said irritated.

"Look at you, acting tough over a tom. That's not like you Chance."

"So what, that doesn't change the fact that I still love Jake." The tabby slowly turned to face him. "I always have; even when he was with you. A part of me didn't want to accept it, but damn it, I don't want to lose him."

"So, you're serious about this. Like I said, Jake isn't worth fighting for." The tom tossed a bat by Chance's feet. He stared at it wondering what it could be for. "If you want Jake, you have to swing the bat. That's the only way to hit a homerun."

* * *

><p>Chance woke up and found himself in his room. It was another dream. He could hear voices coming from the balcony. "I'm surprised you could knock him out." Chance recognized the voice and was sure it was Katie. Who ever she was talking to, it didn't speak. "Look, I'm sure things will turn out alright; except for the fact that you did break his nose, his arm, and a couple ribs." Chance heard a groan that sounded familiar. His eyes widened when the kat spoke.<p>

"I just couldn't watch anymore. I had to stop him from hurting Chance. If I knew this would happen I never would have…told him."

"Don't beat yourself up too much." Katie said reassuring the tom Chance now knows. Jake did something really awful to Jason if he was down in the dumps about it. When Katie turned to leave, Chance pretended to still be asleep. If she found out that he was awake when they were talking, she would make a scene of it. The door closed behind her and waited to make sure she was completely gone.

"Why did I interfere?" Jake questioned himself. "If I didn't, Jason would have broken his arm. Now I'm probably going to jail for almost putting Jason in a coma or something." His ears perked up when he heard wincing in the bedroom. Jake saw Chance trying to sit up and ran to him.

"Don't over do it or you'll mess up your sling."

"It doesn't even hurt." Chance smiled, but winced when he did. His face started to hurt, but the feeling passed.

"I'm sorry." Jake knelt down beside Chance placed his face on the mattress. "I never should have made you feel this way; this is my entire fault."

Chance sat at the edge of the bed now and placed his free paw on Jake's head. "Jake, it's not your fault. I loved you before you started to date my brother. I just didn't accept it as easy as I should have. If I did, you never would have gone through all of this. So, it's really my fault."

Silence filled the room. They just stood in their positions waiting for something to happen. But it never did. The feeling of guilt shut them up. Jake began to shudder. A lot was going on in his mind; his unannounced break-up, Chance's sudden love, and sending Jason to the hospital. He stiffened up when the tabby's paws began to stroke his back. It felt nice and let himself lean to his touch. Slowly, the paw inched higher until he felt it reach the back of his neck and moved from his cheek to his chin. Chance lifted the tom's head and kissed him again. Jake only felt loneliness that needed to be fulfilled. He accepted Chance, he accepted his love. But, did he feel the same?

"What's wrong?" Chance asked when Jake pulled back. He started to worry and thought that, maybe, he was going to fast.

"I don't know," Jake looked away and sat next to the tabby's feet. "I feel something, yet, I don't know what it is." He put his paws on his head and started to huddle a bit to himself. "It's just so confusing and when I think too much on it, I feel like I want to be alone."

Chance felt hurt. He moves down to Jake's level and wraps his arm around him. Jake pulled closer to himself so that Chance wouldn't try to comfort him. Jake shut him out just like the day Erik left. On that day, Chance wanted to tell him what he felt. Only on that day, he thought it would ruin their friendship. Now, he was given a second chance to do something he couldn't let himself do.

He pulled Jake even closer, breaking him from his shell until their chests touch. A shocking pain made Chance wince, but he ignored it the best he could. This time, Jake kissed him first. Something nagged him to stop, but he didn't listen. Chance slowly falls back holding on to Jake. His free paw caressing the lean tom's back and lower. Their tongues fumbled by each other until they found how to get past. Jake moved his paws under Chance's shirt to feel his muscles and broad back. A wonder of why Chance chose baseball over football was beyond him.

A knock came from the door and both quickly stopped. Chance went back to his bed as Jake made sure he was suitable to stand without the kat on the other side see his arouse bulge. "Chance," it was his father. Jake opens the door.

"Hey Mr. Furlong," Jake opened the door letting the father walk in to check on Chance, who is facing the other way.

"Still asleep, huh?"

"Yeah," Jake said trying to sound convincing. Chance's father patted Jake on his shoulder and smiled at him. He stopped at the door and turned to face the lean tom.

"Play nice now." Jake's face red under his fur and the father seemed to have noticed when he chuckled completely out of the door. Jake turned to look at Chance already lying on his back. He seemed to be struggling to hold something in and Jake's ears flattened when it was a small laugh. Yet, he couldn't help smile too.

"Now what," Jake sat at the edge of the bed and held on to Chance's paw. "It's like whenever we get together, something or someone has to ruin it." Chance sat up, with little effort, to give Jake one last kiss.

"I'm sure we'll have that moment; when the time and day is right. Until then, I want to make you happy."

* * *

><p><strong>It felt short. Anyways, review please. Still not done yet! I even hate their little interruptions. Grr!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A Sort of Bad Day

* * *

><p>Chance and Jake started to see each other more then they ever had. The usual spot became their sanctuary and at lunch their little meetings to be together was a short while. They don't have any classes together, but it was obvious to everyone at school that they were going out. A lot of their peers were not surprised and really expected it would happen, but the few that were wanted them out the school. And because of that-<p>

* * *

><p>Jake started to walk to the usual spot earlier today. His excitement to hold the big tabby in his arms again was clearly showing. His walk, turned into a quick stride and then to a jog. Finally he went to a full sprint. His mind was somewhere else and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. As he turned the corner, he bumped into a tom and fell on his rear.<p>

"Watch it fag!" The tom blurted out. Jake quickly regained his focus and looked at the kat in front of him. He was Jake's height, all black fur except for the gray x on his face, piercings on his right ear and lip. His clothing contained of a grey t-shirt with splotches of light blue, green, yellow, and black with a red rhino on the shirt, a plushy black with purple crosshatches sweater, baggy dark blue jeans, and black and grey basketball shoes.

"What's wrong," The tom teased. "Never seen a straight tom before?" The tom and his group of friends laughed with him. Jake looked away and glared towards the ground. He tried to stand, but he was knocked back down by the tom's kick to the face. Jake placed a paw to his face and pulled back to see that he was bleeding; really badly.

"Look, it's getting up again." Jake ears fell flatter when being called 'it'. He knew who this group of delinquents is. They're want-to-be gang thugs that go to his school. The tom that kicked him was in one of his class and was clearly not a friendly. He tried to kick him again, but Jake grabbed his foot and stopped the assault. The tom was pissed for being interrupted and pulled back his foot to try again. Jake quickly moved out of the way and lunged for the tom.

As things went from bad to worse with Jake, Chance waited at the usual spot. Jake always came at exactly 4:50. The tabby started to feel that something bad has happened but he then felt silly for Jake being one minute late. He waited a little longer until he realized that Jake had not arrived for more than ten minutes now. His fear of something bad happening to Jake came back, only stronger.

Chance quickly got up, leaving his stuff behind, and run up the steps leading back to the streets. He used the trail he used to go to school to look for Jake. He would have run faster if it wasn't for the stupid sling he had to wear for the past several weeks. On the turn of a corner, he saw the already gathered crowd. Most of the kats were teenagers cheering and yelling on what he guessed had to be a full blown fight. Thinking that Jake wasn't a part of it, he had to check to make sure.

One tom, rearing a purple bandana around his neck turned and saw the tabby approaching. He yells that Chance was here and some of the kats ran off, while others stayed to see what would happen. Chance's eyes widened when he saw Jake covered in blood and on his knees grabbing on to his stomach. The other was covered in blood too and held out a pocket knife. He staggered back and dropped his weapon.

"Sh-shit…what did I do?" The tom panicked and turned to his friends, but they all stepped back and looked at him with fear. Jake tried to crawl his way to the tom how attacked him, but fell face flat to the ground. The group ran away as the tabby quickly went for the lean tom.

"JAKE…!" Chance yelled holding on to him close. Sirens filled the air. He pulled Jake closer; fighting back to hold his tears and wishing for Jake to hang on. The tabby nuzzled his face to Jake's neck. He heard him whisper and Jake's body went limp. Chance began to rock back and forth as the sirens got louder.

* * *

><p>The tom walked out the book store as he was reading his new set of manga. A new volume came out today and just had to buy it to continue the series. He even got three new mangas for when he finished vol. 9 in about an hour. Brent didn't suspect his peace would be interrupted by a freaked out tom that pushed him out of the way. He hit the brick wall hard and dropped his book. The calico tom glared at the tom running away then retrieved his book. He stopped half way when he noticed the red print and splashes of red trails on his shirt.<p>

"What the hell…?"

"Stop right there!" An Enforcer pointed his weapon at Brent. "You're under arrest!"

"What are you doing you fool?" A large brown intimidating tom barked at the Enforcer. He was muscular and tall, his voice deep and powerful, yet, Brent felt smitten. Brent eyed him hard into the Enforcer's brown eyes.

"But Commander Feral, he matches the description."

"The tabby said he was covered in blood _and_ had a black sweater." Feral hovered over the Enforcer. "You may be my second in command, but you need to pay closer attention lieutenant. Now go on and look for-"

"The tabby, you mean Chance?" Brent eyed Feral with worry now. Steele cocked his head and glared at Brent.

"How did you know who Commander Feral was talking about?"

"He's a friend of mine." The tom tried to not yell at the orange tom. Brent knew he isn't really his friend, but liked to think it anyways to make himself feel less alone. "What happened? I want to know."

"We can't tell you." Steele scoffed and put away his gun. "A better question would be how did you get blood on your shirt?"

"A tom, about my age, ran that direction," Brent pointed behind him without leaving his glare off Steele. "He wore a black sweater, and for the blood, I say it's clearly all over him. He pushed me in a panic hurry, so he has to be the tom you're looking for."

"Thanks for the information. Let's go Steele." Feral ordered and the orange tom shadowed him. The Enforcers left to the direction he pointed out, but kept wondering what could have happened. He knew it was terrible since it did involve the Enforcers.

Brent couldn't help but feel that this was their price to balance out their happiness. The tom believed in karma and very well did his best to balance out his choices so life wouldn't do it for him. He was careless when he lusted for Jake and was very well yelled by him as punishment. But, Chance and Jake have been happy for some weeks and Brent felt scared for them.

* * *

><p>Chance paced back and forth in the waiting area hoping to get some answers of Jake's condition. When he finally got a good look of Jake's wound a while ago, he gaped at the long gash as if the tom tried to slice him open. What ever knife he used, it's clear to say it was sharp. Anger, worry, desolate, bargaining, hope; these were all that the tabby felt at once. His mind was snapped back into reality when Katie yelled out to him.<p>

"Chance, are you even listening to me!" She arrived just as soon as the paramedics picked him up. She followed the ambulance, which gratefully allowed Chance to ride along, to comfort the worried tabby but her effort to try was being ignored. Remorse showed on his face and finally sat down.

"Sorry, I just have a lot in my mind."

Katie sighed, placed her elbows on her knees and leaned her chin on her paws. "I understand that you're scared, but worrying about it won't make you feel any better. You have to stay optimistic. Otherwise, you're going to end up hurting yourself."

"When did you become a psychologist?" Chance huffed, but he knew the question he asked was pointless. Katie graduated her junior year and is now studying to be a psychologist. The only place that took her for her studies was Pumadyne. Strangely, her patients/subjects are going through some kind of experiment that dealt with the kat mind. The techniques she used with them, she used on Chance.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better." Katie put some authority in her tone. The tabby glared at her for raising her voice at him.

"Don't, just stop. This was supposed to be a special day for me and Jake. I held on to Jake as he was bleeding out. The words he whispered to me finally made me shed a tear and he died in my arms." The tabby placed his paws on the crown of his forehead. "Luckily the paramedics arrived and were able to bring him back; he died again in the ambulance and brought him back a second time. I couldn't do anything but watch. What if Jake dies again and…" He closed his eyes tight shut. The thought of loosing Jake now scared him the most. "I don't think there's an inch of miracle on this world that would make him survive a third death." Chance sensed Katie in front of him. He looked up and was immediately slapped across his face.

"Don't ever think like that. Jake's strong and you know that. He is going through an obstacle and we need to support him; _you_ need to support him. You already proved you love him, now show it; show it and hold on to hope." Katie's face was stern, but her eyes were edged with tears. "You can't let what you worked hard to prove slip away."

"She's right." Chance's ears perked up. The voice was weak, but he recognized it well.

"Jason…?"

"…And me." Brent said while still reading the last page of his manga. Everyone gave a look at each other and waited for someone to speak. Chance kept a long stare at Jason, whose eyes were tired and based with a noticeable dark patch under his fur. Even lower from Jason's eyes were the bandages for his nose that wrapped almost half his face and covered one eye. The cast he bore had some distance from his chest area so it wouldn't bump him in the ribs. The way he looked now made the tabby feel sorry for him.

"Hey Katie," Brent took her paw and began to lead her away. "I need to speak with you. Privately." The she-kat nodded. Brent gave Chance a wink before taking her away. Something made the tabby feel like this was planned out the second he and Jason walked in. When both were gone, Jason struggled to speak.

"What do you want?" Chance said, but couldn't help the small gruff tone. Jason's shoulders feel to depression and sighed.

"I heard what happened to Jake." Jason said hoarsely

"So you came to see him. Why…?"

"To apologize…"

"Well it's too late to apologize to Jake."

"I want to apologize to you too." Chance kept a soft glare on him as Jason looked towards the ground. Jason's breathing pattern differed from short to long and back to short; some facial features showing pain behind his bandages. Chance guessed it had to be his ribs and something else.

"Why apologize to me? You attacked and I responded with self-defense. I don't care if you apologize, you chose to fight me and this is how you ended up. I say learn to live with it and move on."

"I didn't want to fight you." Jason's tone was barely audible.

"Then why did-"

"I was jealous. I was afraid to loose Jake, so I panicked and punched you. I realized what I did was wrong, but I couldn't stop. I began to feel the need to break you. I wanted to see you suffer. Then Jake came and knocked me off with one single tackle. Jake screamed and continued to attack me, almost killing me. If it wasn't for Katie and Brent showing up, I would have."

Chance stood silent for a long time. After that day, he has promised himself to get back at him, but after hearing what he had to say, it changed everything. He felt relieved that he didn't have to do something he would have regretted. Chance looked at Jason again. Seeing his eyes reflect off sadness which meant he was serious.

"Alright."

"Huh…?" Jason gasped out.

Chance stood up and walked towards the tom. He placed his only free arm out, "I accept." Jason stared at the tabby's paw then looked away.

"I haven't apologized yet."

"Your eyes showed me you were telling me the truth." Jason weakly smiled and took the tabby's paw. Chance was shocked that the tom pulled him in for hug instead. Hearing Jason wince, he pulled back to give him some space. Jason left soon after.

* * *

><p>Two hours of waiting and no news from the doctors. Chance still waited. Nothing made him leave. Brent read one of his mangas out loud to help the tabby take his mind off things. At first, Chance didn't pay attention, until it got to the part of the boy named Chrono getting furious at a demon.<p>

The boy screamed saying that the demon has killed someone precious to him. The nuns and priest held their fire as Sister Kate began to order for preparations on something called the Gospel. Father Remington told her that they should wait until Chrono moved out of the way, but Sister Kate refused. She said if Chrono breaks the seal he is under, he will kill the demon and also Rosette.

"Wait, why would Chrono kill Rosette?" Chance asked.

"I don't know; if you let me keep reading, maybe, we will find out." Brent said a little peeved.

Sister Kate said that Chrono looked innocent on the outside, but inside, he is a powerful demon waiting to come out. Chrono continued to fill with power and almost had the seal broken, until Rosette stops him. Rosette cried for him to stop and that she was alright. Chrono's eyes returned to their normal auburn color. All the priests and nuns fired with Sacred Spirits. The demon caught fire and was vanquished. Sister Kate looked at the nun, Rosette, and the demon, Chrono, at how close they are.

"That's a load of crap." Chance burst and stormed off. His mind continued the image of what Brent just read. He shook his head thinking that is clearly not possible; a demon and a nun in love, bullshit. Then he stopped. In reality, that would never happen. Just like how he thought his love for Jake would never happen, but it did. Sure, there are kats in their school that don't like their union, but that didn't stop them from hiding their love from everyone. So what if a dumb story made him see a similarity, Chance knew he was close to Jake; just like he knew how close Chrono was to Rosette.

"Are you Chance Furlong?"

The tabby turned around to face a doctor. He was wearing surgical clothing. That made the tabby tense up at his presence. Chance nodded and was given a sigh. He didn't know if it was out of relief or of bad news.

"I was told by your friend to let you see him. He's in room 124." The doctor was left alone. Chance didn't think twice about going to see Jake. Once he was told what room he was in, he made a run for it. The closer he got to the room, it made his heart speed up. In his mind, he counted off each door he passed as they pass by.

"124." Chance stopped in front of it. Underneath the number was Jake's name written in blue pen. Under that was another kat's name in black sharpee. He felt sad that he couldn't express his full emotions now since there will be someone with them. Chance opened the door and heard the other kat's voice.

"You're so young. Why would you put your life on the line like that?" The voice was old and raspy, yet carried a strong tone of experience. There wasn't a reply, only small squeaking sounds. "Love?" The kat laughed wholeheartedly. This was strange. Chance walked in all the way and saw the old kat and Jake, who was holding a white board and a marker.

"Chance…you came?" Jake said weakly. He was sitting up, due to the hospital bed, and his bandages covered his abdomen. Some areas of the cut sight still bleed through a bit though. "This is Reginald Lynxon. He fought in the Megakat War at the age of sixteen."

"Nice to meet you." Reginald said before bursting into a cough. Chance rushed to him but the old tom placed a paw to keep his distance.

"Don't worry Chance," Jake said to the worried tabby. "He's strong. So…don't get worked up." Chance saw Jake's expression change to sadness as soon he was finished. The tabby walked up to Jake's side and held on to his paw. Slowly, he leaned in to kiss the lean tom, being careful not to hurt Jake and ignoring the presence of the other.

"Oh, so you're the one Jake fights for." Chance's ears perked up and looked at him. The old tom didn't look disgusted or even angry. He understood their feelings. Why?

"Yeah, I guess."

"He can't hear you." Jake passed the white board and marker. "He's deaf because of the war. It's really messed up, but, the enemy captured him for being a spy and stabbed him through the ear to prevent him from hearing more if he survived." Chance's ears flatten and wrote his response.

"I must say, you two look great together." The eyes of the old tom seemed docile. He goes back to lying down and stared out the window. "I'm glad I was able to see such strong love from you two." The tone he used made the tabby worry and turned to Jake. He looked as if he wanted to cry. Chance finally understood why.

"You see, I don't have anyone left anymore in my life. My own children have disowned me and my wife died from cancer a few months back and now, it's my turn." He turns to see Chance writing with great hast.

"_Aren't you even scared of what's to come?"_

"Scared; I was until Jake here told me what he was fighting for; nearly dying. If he did, he would have proved his love for you and his death wouldn't have been in vain. If I hadn't been told of his story, I would have died without knowing what true love looks like. I, myself, have forgotten it."

True love; was that really what made Jake fight to survive? So he could see Chance again? No, so he could _be_ with Chance again. He didn't fight alone. Chance took Katie's advice and hoped for Jake to survive. Ever since he got slapped, not once had he doubted Jake would not die. Chance wrote on the board again and shows the old tom. The tom smiled and closed his eyes. He breathed in and then out, very slowly. A minute later, the sound went flat.

Jake shut his eyes hard to hold back his tears. Chance just held on to his paw and placed the board on Jake's lap. A doctor came in to see what had happened and learned that that the old tom had passed away. Reginald Lynxon: a Megakat War veteran, a husband, a father, and a tom they won't ever forget.

Jake opened his eyes to see that Chance had increased his grip on his paw. For someone he just met, he was taking it really hard. Then his eyes fall back to the board. This is what made the tabby cry and made Mr. Lynxon move on peacefully. It read: _"I promise to make Jake happy. So we, and everyone else, won't ever forget."_

"Chance…" The tabby looked up, wiping away his tears. "…I know I have said it before and I will say it again, happy birthday." Jake said before succumbing to cry again. Chance smiled weakly. This time, he could finally get in a response.

"Thanks," Chance went to embrace Jake softly. His fear of loosing him was gone. The tabby kissed him one more time. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>This was just a filler. Review if you want. Reason being, the next chapter will explain why.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Number

**Time for a huge change. Well ... if you think it is.**

* * *

><p>Chance stuck to his promise and did his best to make Jake happy. After graduation, the two would hang out most of the day out in the city together. They don't go to blown out clubs or late night parties, since they didn't have the patience for kind of places, but have a regular outing in the open where everyone can see that they are just more than friends; their love growing and blooming every second.<p>

When Chance told Jake, in one of their dates, that he would be leaving soon to train for the Enforcers, he was shocked that Jake didn't react. It was him that was surprised when Jake told him he was going too. The tabby never pictured the lean tom to be a peacekeeper. Even though they are going to the same place, Jake still had some doubts.

"Look Chance, I know we will be together and we're going to a camp with a lot of toms that might not agree with us, but what if something bad happens?" Jake looked off to the distance; the horizon splitting the sky and the ocean.

"You said it yourself, we'll be together. If someone tries to lay one punch on you or even gives you the most disgustful look, I'll protect you." It was strange, even for Jake, that it was Chance who nuzzled and nipped. Chance has gotten so used to being open and Jake was finding it difficult to express in a world that still judges.

Chance noticed that Jake is being less responsive to his touches. The tom he embraced in front of him as they sit started to shiver. "Jake…what's wrong?"

"I'm scared." Jake was barely audible. "What if they don't leave us alone? It's going to be hell when they learn about us. And that scares me." He closed his eyes tight. Some tears leaked out.

Chance leaned back and let the soft breeze from the ocean surround them. "To tell you the truth, I've been feeling like that for quite a while. I don't think hell would be the word that will describe our experience to come. But none of that will matter because we will thrive through it to the end, together."

Jake didn't turn around to face the tabby, but a smile grew on him. For a while now, he has been thinking about his own well being going through a rough time in a place where males behave as males and expect it from the other. What Chance said made him realize he won't be alone.

Jake stood up and removed his shirt. He tossed it to Chance and sprinted away. "Race ya to the water!" The tabby stared at Jake with wide eyes as he ran off. He took off his shirt and followed behind slowly. Jake dove in the deep part of the water and then emerged seconds later. When he saw Chance by the shore, he looked at him curiously.

Chance took a step into the ocean and felt the muddy sand suck him in. He tried not to stagger back with Jake looking at him. He kept telling himself to only go as far as he felt comfortable going. Once he was waist deep into the water, he saw Jake's smiling. "Took you long enough."

"Well you know…the water's cold." Chance nervously laughed hoping that Jake won't ask him to go any farter. The reason being, the tabby never learned how to swim. He was too focused on the how the water was slowly climbing up and down his abdomen that he wasn't prepared for Jake's splash assault. Chance freaked out and staggers back until he trips and fell into the water. He came back to the surface and gasped for air. As fast as his heart was beating, he loved the way the water felt on his fur.

Jake snickered and dove down again. Chance felt like he was left alone. He knew this trick. Chance made for the shore as fast as he could, but slow enough for Jake to think he was drifting back. "Where are you going?"

"Um…" Chance didn't know what to say. He was freaking out too much and this whole swimming thing was getting out of paw for him. Chance was too tongue tied and words came out as grunts and stutters. Jake sighed, stood up and walked towards Chance, sitting as the water brushed over his chest. Jake got on top and started to kiss Chance. The kiss relaxed Chance and his legs fell and meld with the muddy sand.

"If this is to be our last time to have this much relaxation before we are training our tails off; I want to make this last." Jake whispered as the ocean's waves flow around them.

* * *

><p>-Jake's POV-<p>

The bus was full of new recruits. Jake made sure his eyes were looking out of the window as the bus drove to the Enforcer Camp for their training. He felt uncomfortable being with all these toms since Chance rode on the bus ahead. Almost nauseated, Jake kept his composure of being alone.

"Hey, you okay there man?" The tom sitting next to him patted Jake on his back. The lean tom flinched from the tom's strength. Jake looked at him from the corner of his eye and nodded.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous."

"Hell, we all are." The light brown tom crossed his arms. "My name's Rick. Don't worry about my last name. I won't have it for very long."

"Why not," Jake asked looking fully at him, which he felt he shouldn't have.

"My family didn't want me to be an Enforcer. They think it's not worth putting my life on the line. But, I really want to do this." His tone was serious. Jake was about to ask why he chose to become an Enforcer, but the bus came to a stop and were being dropped off.

They were lead to an open field and put to stand in rows. A tom walked before them, inspecting the fresh crop. Jake was intimidated by him. He was big, had long gray fur and a scar crawled out from the edge of his eye patch. The judging stare from his other eye seemed unpleased and the big tom groans with disappointment.

"This is what the city dumped us." The tom huffed out with a strong tone. "You all look young and naive to even call yourselves Enforcers. Very well, welcome. From now on, you will leave behind all sense of doubt and strife to serve Megakat City from evil tyrants. Today, you will be set in your cabin. After that, you will go to the Mess Hall to be evaluated of your current strengths and weaknesses." The tom started to walk away and another Enforcer spoke out.

"Alright, when I call your name, please step forward!" The Enforcer put a clipboard into his few. "Alexander, James! Alvarado, Gerardo!" He called out five other names before he heard his. "Clawson, Jacob! Compean, Richard!" Jake saw Rick step out from the crowd and line up next to Jake. Six other names were called out and now stand before the Enforcer. "You are all in Cabin 32! Take your belongings and set them in a bed you find comfortable!" Jake did just that. On his leave, he heard the first name of the following group. "Furlong, Chance!" It seemed that they won't be as together as they hoped they'd be.

At the cabin, Jake looked around and saw that there was one bed left. When he got there, he didn't suspect Rick to be his neighbor. Jake's bed was the second to last at the very end of the cabin and it seemed that nobody wanted it. Nonetheless, he set his things down and started to head out.

"Hey Jake," Rick came up from behind him. "You do go by Jake, right?" The lean tom nodded. "Alright Jake, before we go get judged on what it is that they'll do, tell me something." Jake got nervous. Was he found out so quickly? "What made you choose to become an Enforcer?"

Jake sighed in relief. "I decided to become an Enforcer to get stronger. I'm tired of being seen as someone they can pick on because…of my character." Jake hoped that was enough to make Rick think away from the aspect of him being gay. The lean tom looked around to see if he could spot Chance anywhere. "Also, I want to protect others and the people I care about."

"So that's your reason. That's a better reason than mine." Rick began to walk ahead of Jake. It was a minute before he stopped and turned to Jake again. "Never do anything for revenge. That motive can burden your heart." Jake stared at Rick as he walked towards the Mess Hall.

He chose a number from the small box that everyone was drawing out of. His read number 8. There was a door at the end of the Mess Hall and one kat came out, almost limping. An Enforcer stepped out and called out for number seven. To his shock, he was almost next. A paw stopped him from stepping back any further than he planed. "Easy Jake," Jake turned to face Chance. He fought the urge to embrace him.

"Chance, I'm up after the tom who just went in." Jake looked towards the ground. Once in the tabby's presence, he started to feel less stressed and nerved. "What number did you get?"

"Number 13." Chance sighed and slouched a bit. The tabby then pulled the lean tom away from the crowd to some place less gathered. There were a few toms nearby but not close enough to hear them. "So, how are you holding up?"

"Not good, but the bright side is that I might be making a new friend." Jake sheepishly smiled and looked towards the crowd; all gathered around to talk and meet up with the new friends they made on the way here.

"Really, who would that be?"

"Rick, but his real name is Richard."

"The one that stood next to you when they called his name?" Chance raised an eyebrow at him.

Jake looked at how the tabby was lost in his thoughts. "You're not getting jealous are you?" Jake teased.

"Not a chance." The door opened and the tom walked out, but in less condition than the last.

"Number 8!"

"It looks like you're up buddy. Good luck, I'll be waiting for ya." Chance said in a low voice. Jake grunted and stood up.

His walk felt like a long trip to get there. Everyone eyed him on the way. Jake believed he heard them talking about him. At how short and scrawny he looked. That made him mad, but he didn't show it. Once he passed the door, they shut and left in the room. It was somewhat dark and he saw the Enforcer that called out for him walk past him. Jake watched him as the Enforcer circled around him, judging him with his eyes.

"You're Clawson, right?" Jake nodded. "Alright then, show me what you can do. Fight me." Jake gasped as the Enforcer lunged at him. He stepped back and used his arm to block a kick. Jake was amazed at how agile the Enforcer was at every attack he launched at him. The fight just came out of nowhere, but Jake decided that blocking would give him time to study the Enforcer's movements. He found an opening and went for a punch, but the Enforcer ducked and uppercuts Jake. The lean tom got up fast and took his stance.

"Not bad, normally no one could find an opening with my speed, but you, you're different. Let's try that again and see if you can land one hit."

Jake was getting annoyed of all the fast and cheap hits he was taking. The Enforcer found out that Jake was studying him and changed his rhythm from time to time. Jake lost his temper and made a wide swing to his target. The Enforcer was stunned and was a little late to step away from such a wide strike. He staggered back and was tackled by Jake. Jake pinned him down and punched the Enforcer across his face; then another and another. Soon, his mind was clearing up and stared at the Enforcer with wide eyes. He quickly got off him and helped him stand.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." Jake hoped this wouldn't hurt his chances of becoming an Enforcer.

The Enforcer spat some blood, but he stood up straight soon after. "It's alright. I've taken worse punches. You're fighting skills are to be admirable, but you loose your temper when you take too much damage. Paw-to-paw combat should be your last resort, so I would suggest learning how to use a long ranged weapon. You will be trained to fight combat style when your gun is not needed. Also, learn to control your temper. That's all you will hear from me for now. I'll be keeping an eye on you Clawson."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm your personal adviser and trainer. If you need any help, tips, or someone to spare with, come to me."

"I have another question." Jake felt he was being a nuisance. "What's your name sir?"

"Just refer me as Quick Strike."

* * *

><p>-Chance's POV-<p>

The tabby watched Jake walk off to their cabin. He already hated being separated from him on a bus ride here and now he hates it even more that they won't be in the same quartering. "Furlong, Chance!" His name was called out and groaned. Of all the random bad luck, he was one name from being with Jake. "Giles, Abraham! Gonzalez, Allen! Hendrix, Scott!" Soon, eleven others stood in their row. "Cabin 39!"

Chance tried really hard to not seem disappointed, but at least he will be able to see Jake at the Mess Hall. That thought perked him up and hurried to his new quarters. He was one of the first ones in and chose the very first bed he laid his eyes on. He set his things down and opened the backpack he took with him. Carefully, he pulled out a note that was given to him by Jake before they loaded on the bus.

"_I'll see you soon. I promise to make it up latter."_

"What could he be up to?" Chance said low enough for only him to hear. He put the note back in the backpack and went to leave for the Mess Hall. He turned around quickly when he heard an unsettling grunt. There was a tom on the ground holding on to his jaw. He spat out blood and stood up. The only thing strange about this behavior was that the tom who punched him patted him on his shoulder and the group joined in.

"Hey you," The biggest tom spoke out to Chance. "You look like a tough guy. Why don't you join our band of future heroes and we will work together to achieve it." Chance gave the group an annoyed look. The punch was an initiation.

"Not interested."

Chance walked through the main doors of the Mess Hall and saw a crowd huddling around what seemed to be a box. Just like the others, he reached inside and retrieved a number. "Number 7!" An Enforcer yelled out and saw a tom limp out. Whatever they did in there, it must be exhausting. His gaze moved to the tom in front of him and was happy to find Jake so fast; only Jake was staggering towards him.

"Easy Jake," When he caught him it startled Jake.

"Chance, I'm up after the tom who just went in. What number did you get?"

"Number 13." Chance led him away from the crowd. "So, how are you holding up?"

"Not good, but the bright side is that I might be making a new friend."

"Really, would that be?"

"Rick, but his real name is Richard."

"The one that stood next to you when they called him name?" Chance said the name slowly in his mind.

"You're not getting jealous are you?"

"Not a chance." Then they both heard a new Enforcer call out for number 8. Chance saw Jake tense up. "It looks like you're up buddy. Good luck, I'll be waiting for ya." He watched him walk towards the door and couldn't imagine what it must feel like to be in the spot like that. Pretty soon, he will have a turn to go up there.

Chance looked at his number again. He said and put the paper in his pocket and leaned on the wall behind him. The tabby closed his eyes and waited for his lover to return. He didn't notice that a two toms stood before him.

"You're the asshole who didn't want to join us." Chance still had his eyes closed, but he knew who it was. His ear flicked back and somewhat twitched the more the tom breathed on his face. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" The tom grabbed Chance by the collar of his shirt and pushed the tabby more into the wall.

"Leave him alone!" A light brown tom walked up to them and the tom holding on to Chance glared back at the new comer.

"What are you going to do? Nag me." The tom laughed and let go of Chance. He was bigger than Chance, white fur and a face only a killer would have. Chance felt he was in a bad prison movie than an Enforcer camp.

"Come on Scott, let it go." The big white tom second said. Chance looked at him and saw that he was getting annoyed at what Scott is doing. Not only that, he looked pretty beat up already and Chance guessed it wasn't an initiation.

"Yeah, yeah." Scott and his 'friend' walked off. Chance held on to his throat and thought he felt a slice, but it must have been from the grip.

"You okay?" The light brown tom asked the tabby and he nodded. "I have no idea what that was about, but that guy needs to chill out."

"I'll say." Chance raised an eyebrow at the tom talking to him. "You're Rick aren't you?"

"Yeah," Rick gave Chance a questioning look. "How do you know that?"

"I remember you steeping out and standing next to Jake. He told me you might be the first friend he makes here."

"You know Jake?" Rick gasped. "How do you know him?"

"Jake and I are…really close friends." Chance said hating that fact that he had to hide his feeling for their sake. Rick gave the tabby one last strange look before handing his paw out to him. Chance took it and shook paws. "Thanks for coming in when you did. Who knows what could have happened."

"With a big guy like Scott, I say it would have been really bad." Rick took out his sheet of paper and sighed. "What number did you get?"

"I got 13, you?"

"10."

"I wonder what it is that they do on the other side of that door." The tabby turned back to look at the door. His ear twitched when he heard a faint yell. His instincts tell him it's coming from behind the door, but he denied it as truth and looked around to see if someone else yelled. A few minutes later, the door opened and Jake walked out slightly bruised.

"Number 9!" Chance watched as Scott walked towards the door. Jake was coming towards him now, but Scott happened to be in his path and shoved Jake out of the way.

"Pathetic runt."

"Jake," Chance ran towards the lean tom who was growling to himself. "Jake, it's not worth it. You'll get hurt for sure."

"Chance…can you take me to my cabin? I don't think…I can stand up right now." After his ordeal, Chance could tell that Jake was worked hard and his body didn't have the strength to get him back up.

"Sure." Chance held the lean tom stand and used Jake's belt to support him to walk. Even though he knew he was helping Jake, he was glad to hold on to him this close at least. "Rick, I'm taking Jake back to his cabin. When you're done with yours, come to his side while go wait for my turn."

At the cabin, there was nobody around. Jake showed Chance where his bed is and was placed there to rest. Even though they were alone, Chance didn't want to risk being discovered. All he managed to do was hold on to Jake's paw. The tabby asked what happened on the other side of the door and Jake responded by saying he was tested on his fighting abilities.

"Jake…I don't like this." Chance looked away from him and stood up.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of getting out already?"

"No, I don't like hiding who we are. Sure I promised to keep it a secret, but I also made another promise. One I plan to keep." Chance gritted his teeth and hoped Jake wouldn't hate him for what he is about to do.

"Just do it." The tabby gasped, turning to face Jake as he went to sit up. "It's been a long day and maybe doing that at least this once would calm us –" Chance immediately kissed Jake after such a long time apart. Even from the small grunts of pain Jake gave out, they didn't stop. Chance was on the verge to taking Jake, but he just remembered that he had to leave soon. Slowly, he sat on the edge of Jake's bed again.

"Well, that did help a lot."

Then, Rick came running inside telling Chance that he was done. But not before telling him that Scott was thrashed when he was released from his session. "Scott is at the infirmary as we speak. Whoever he got pared with as an advisor, I would stay the hell away from that one."

"Then I guess I can leave you to take care of Jake. I'll be right back in a while." Chance ran out to make his way to the Mess Hall. The distance from Jake's Cabin to his destination was rather far from his. When he finally reached the Mess Hall, number 12 was called out. Chance decided to wait near the door since he would be next. Another half hour passed and Chance was called up.

"Number 13!" To Chance's dismay, the voice was feminine. When he looked up at the Enforcer calling out for him, it was indeed a female Enforcer. Everyone got silent to see who would be the one to meet up with her.

'_I don't have much of a choice.'_ Chance rose up from his seat and everyone stood quiet as he made his way past the doors. They shut, slightly lit room, and an Enforcer circling the tabby. Chance blushed a bit, but was hoping that the Enforcer couldn't tell.

"You seem fit for paw-to-paw combat. Nonetheless, I still have to see how you fare." She took her stance and the tabby just felt uncomfortable having to lay a paw on her.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" She chuckled. "I would be more worried about you." She lunged at Chance and the tabby stopped her advance with one paw. He never saw it coming. It was like she expected for Chance to block. She had grabbed Chance's arm and pulled it back making the tabby fall to his knees. The last time he was in this predicament was when he was pinned by Jason a couple months back. "So predicable."

This made Chance want to challenge that statement. With all his might, he stood up, used his free paw to grab her by her shirt and tossed her. But, she recovered in the air and bounced off the wall towards Chance. Now, it was her turn to get blindsided. When Chance made sure she was close enough, he weaved in time to suddenly grab her around her waist and pin her down.

"Gotcha!" Chance gloated, but he suddenly stopped when he saw her smirk. With a quick motion, she had the upper paw when reversal took control and put Chance in the pinned position.

"Now who has whom?" Chance flicked his ears back as she released him. "You have great strength, but you lack the ability to think along with it. You rush in and that will be your downfall. I suggest that you focus on paw-to-paw combat and a little gun training for when it is needed."

"Great. Anything else?" Chance said a little sarcastic. The stern stare he was given made him regret it.

"Yes, loss the attitude; you will not speak to your advisor at such a tone. Do you hear me?" Chance nodded. "Very well then; I, Karen Price, will be here if you need any questions. The Mess Hall is my personal hang out and you will mostly find me here. If not, try the shooting range."

Chance was released and heads out to go to Jake's cabin again. Even though Rick will be there, he doesn't mind now. If Jake feels that he can trust Rick with their secret sooner or later, then that's one less tom to worry about.

* * *

><p>It took almost three hours to get through the new recruits. Some went in and out just fine. Others, whoever, weren't so lucky to come out unscathed. The sun was settling and was told that tomorrow will be the start of their actual training. The test of skill today was to choose whether or not you are fit to even continue. About a quarter of the new comers were sent home do to injuries or sudden quits. Lucky for Chance and Jake, Scott was sent home. Now, they were all given time to themselves and had to sleep in by nine o'clock pm.<p>

"So, today wasn't all bad." Chance said as he, Jake, and Rick walk around the camp. Somehow, he was beginning to feel right at home.

"Yeah, it feels better after you get your ass kicked." Rick added. Both Jake and Chance laugh and understand what he meant.

"Come on; don't tell me your advisor gave you a hard time?" Jake teased. Rick slightly punched the lean tom on the side of his arm. There was a question that he wanted to ask Rick for a while now and thought that now might be a good time to ask. "So, why did you decide to become an Enforcer?" Jake gasped when Rick suddenly stopped.

"I decided to become an Enforcer to find him. He took someone important from my life and I won't stop until he gets what he deserves." Rick tightened his fists and stared towards the sky.

"Who's he?" Chance asked. Jake wanted to know too. Rick had a hard look on his face, but felt that maybe he could trust them.

"The one who ruined my chance to have a peaceful life was…"

* * *

><p><strong>Who could it be? Stay tuned! Review please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Training

**Who's ready for this chapter? After recovering from a mental block, this one might sound either cheesy or ... bad.**

* * *

><p>Bright and early; Jake was rudely interrupted from his sleep like always from that cursed siren. Being sluggish in these calls isn't an option. Jake finished zipping up his uniform and started to head out. Along the way, he spotted Rick and waved to him only to get one in response. So far, they only chat about their training. Rick hadn't shared much since their first day. But, Jake was worried about him. Once he and Chance learned about his reason to join the Enforcers, it baffled them. Rick wanted to get back at Commander Feral. He didn't tell them why, only that it was his fault.<p>

Training went as usual. Stick to the group you were first put in since arrival and go over the schedule plan. They would start off doing sixteen mile jogs within an hour, followed by a fifteen minute break then go immediately to combat training for those who need it or just to improve. That took about three hours of painful and exhausting hard work. Even though they are all tired at this point, they must continue with out rest. Marksmanship followed combat in a heartbeat; another three hours. After that followed a much needed lunch.

Jake took his trey to the one spot he, Chance and Rick sat since their second day. As lively as the other tables seemed, they just wanted to be far from the rest. The lean tom's muscles ease once he sat on the bench. For some reason, he felt like he was back in school, except you actually want to go to class. He sees he forgot his spoon for the mashed potatoes and grimace the walk back up for it.

"Chance, can you get me a spoon?"

The tabby whined just thinking about the effort to just getting up from his seat. "I'm sorry Jake; I don't think that's going to happen." Jake pouted and tries to get up. The second he turns around, Rick appeared and sat next to Jake. To their confusion, he wasn't sporting a single sweat from their ordeal. Rick was starting to feel awkward from being looked like something was wrong with him.

"What?"

"Nothing, say are you going to use that spoon?" Jake asked with a hidden hopeful look. Surprisingly, Rick handed the lean tom the spoon and got up to get another. Jake turned to Chance, "Um…I think something is up with Rick. He's been really distant lately."

Chance swallowed down a spoonful of his smashed spuds and gave a glance towards the approaching tom. "I see, why don't we ask him what's up?"

"I don't want him to think –"

"Hey Jake," Rick sat down again and used his spoon to mix his potatoes and peas. "Why don't we do some training later today? After all, classes do go by slow and will be worth it."

"I'd rather work on studying for now. Three days here and I'm still trying to recover from yesterday throw down." Jake sighed at the memory and continued to eat his lunch. "Besides, you could always train with your adviser. I'm sure they will –"

"I'd rather not." Rick said a little too quickly for comfort. His face had so much pain and looked as if he wanted to leave. Chance could sense his tension. It's was so obvious, he wondered if Jake could sense it too. He watched the tom's paws shake uncontrollably as he lifted the spoon. Chance had about enough and couldn't watch Rick struggle on his own.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Chance…!"

"Nothing is wrong." Rick scoffed annoyed of the sudden question. "I'm just tired from all this training."

"Don't lie," Chance got in the tom's face. "You don't even look tired! We're in day three of training and you look right as rain! There is no way you can be used to all this training already!"

"I…might have skipped on a few training sessions. But, that's none of your business." Rick continued to eat and ignoring the tabby hovering above him. Chance sat back down and continued to eat as well. Jake, however, has been thinking over Rick's proposal to train together. He is on the tom's group and training with Chance would only happen if they snuck out. Not like they haven't already.

"You know, maybe, training with you might be a good idea. Studying the in and out of the gunners seat will be cake for me." Rick looked at the lean tom with a smile and kept on eating.

"Why did you agree to go train with that lunatic?" Chance asked the second Rick left. "Don't you remember, he's out to kill Commander Feral? He's a freaking terrorist!"

"I know he's after the Commander, but I think I can make him think otherwise." Jake gave Chance a pleading look. "Please, don't tell the superiors about this. If things get worse, or if Rick makes his move, warn the Commander." Chance nodded and headed for his pilot training.

Later that same day, Chance was starting to head down to the Mess Hall until he spotted Jake and Rick heading some other way. He kept telling himself to just focus on finding Lt. Price. After all, he wanted to back and be able to beat her this time. He knew the training he has gotten so far in just three days may not enough, but its worth to hear what she has to say about his progress. He searches from the entrance with his eyes to see if he can spot her. With a smile, he approached and gave his salute to her.

"Well, what can I do for you today Chance?" Lt. Price sounded more different than she did when he first met her. It was sweet and soothing. Not only that, she was a little close for comfort. Trying not to look nerved, Chance cleared his throat and made his proposal. "You want some extra training from me." Lt. Price stepped back and put a paw on her hip. "Alright, let's go in the backroom."

The tabby followed the Lt. to the big doors and soon the place was completely dark. Chance couldn't see anything until a sudden burst of light blinded him for a second. He looked around amazed at the room. The side of the wall had racks of weapons for paw-to-paw combat. He saw the usual knuckle bruisers, one of which he only used once in his lifetime, some different sized nunchukus for those he thought would replays nightsticks, and some other close range weapon. Other than weapons, this whole room was made for personal training. Open space, workout equipment he knew was to build stamina, strength, and/or agility.

Lt. Price stood before the tabby. When Chance was looking around the room, he didn't notice that she had taken off her bullet proof vest and top jacket. All she wore was a black sleeveless t-shirt, revealing how lean and fit she is. "Okay, last time I evaluated you on your performance on the fight. Now that you had some training, I will evaluate you on how fast you react and timing. I won't go easy on you and as your adviser, I advise you take my word on that."

"Alright,"

Chance took the position they were taught. Like last time, Lt. Price was quick and, let's not forget, agile. She did the same thing to Chance when he first blocked her attack. The tabby was already starting to feel annoyed and had to get loose from her hold. This was turning out bad for Chance since his timing to get free is taking a little longer than he expected. He somehow got reversed with her and now she was being restrained, but not for long. Lt. Price jumps up and lands on the tabby's shoulders as if he was some kind of ride. Whatever she had in mind, Chance didn't let her and knocks her off. He saw her recover from the corner of his eye and avoids a low kick. Chance has some good distance away from her and this is what he wanted. Again, Lt. Price charged at him and expected for Chance to finally strike back, but he blocked again. When she goes for the reversal, Chance had already grabbed her arms and pulls her in for a punch in her stomach. She staggers back and was kicked in her hip that made her fall to the ground. Lt. Price could hear the tabby's footsteps as he got closer and was waiting for one final hit.

"Here we go." Chance helped the lean she-kat stand on her feet. She sighed when she saw that Chance ended the training this time. She leaned on the wall and took in some air. After the blow to her stomach, she felt winded.

"You have gotten better…than the first time we fought." Lt. Price has recovered some to finally speak. Chance smiled at that win. "But, your timing to react is still slow. You waited for me to get close and in dangerous situations, you can't let that happen. You have to be alert and go for the charge. Waiting will only give the enemy time to avoid whatever it is you are planning in your head."

"But," Chance started to look confused. "Last time you told me that going head on is reckless and that I should think before I act. Now you're telling me that going head on is would have given me a better evaluation."

"No," Lt. Price shook her head. "You are right about the first part, but this lesson is about timing. You must know when to strike before you act. In your case, you do really well in close range. But, what about those from a far distance; not all your enemies will be head on attackers." Chance pouts and hung his head. "But overall evaluation, you did well. You were thinking this time but remember that timing is crucial."

"Thanks, I guess I'll just head on out." The tabby made his way to the door. Lt. Price sighed out when the tabby left. She placed a paw on the tender hurting hip and winced.

"It could have been worse." She told herself. "How does a tom like him can be so rough, but gentle?"

* * *

><p>A target was broken, then the next and the next. Jake demonstrated his accuracy as Rick watched on how he held and focused his aim. The lean tom didn't know why he felt so much relaxed holding a rifle in his paws. Must have been from all those times he entered the Paintball Competitions since sophomore year. Even then he didn't know, but that could be a possibility. With the last target down, he lowers the rifle and lets it hang on his shoulder from the straps.<p>

"Nice shooting." Rick patted the lean tom. Jake stiffened when Rick's paw stood on his shoulder and slightly caressed him. "Time to show you what I learned by just watching you." The light brown tom took aim and fired at the newly set targets. Jake eyes widened at the perfect precision of his shooting. The lean tom knew he had really great aim, but Rick hit each target directly and as soon as they appeared. Jake's fastest time was under a minute by 54 seconds; Rick's was 44.

"That's… amazing. How did you learn that from watching me?"

"I have a talent for spotting the wrong and making sure I don't repeat the same mistakes as the other did." Rick lowered the rifle to face Jake. "You may have really great aim, but you stiffen up and that slows you down from moving to your next target. So, I made sure I was fully relaxed; as if nobody was around at all."

The smile Rick gave Jake looked like the very look Chance gave him whenever they are together. "Well, let's call it a day. I want to at least catch up on some studying and then go to sleep for tomorrows training schedule again." Jake left and started to head down to his quarters. His mind raced on what just happened between him and Rick. _'No Jake, that can't be. Rick isn't…'_

* * *

><p>The next few weeeks, the three went through their training like never before. Eventually, they got used to the training and were able to get the hang of it all. Not until the sergeants and Lt. noticed it and decided to pump it up a notch; a huge notch. But the bright side to this, they weren't as tired as they thought they would be. Still feeling fatigued; Jake and Chance found some time to finally catch up.<p>

"I'm not saying I like pain, but I'm not saying I don't like it either." Chance said while messaging his newly grown muscles. He always did this to tease the lean tom knowing that it made Jake want to reach out for him. Chance found Jake more attractive as well. The lean tom has grown from a skinny tom to an athletic build, which added to making him more sexy looking than usual.

"You know what they; no pain no game, right?"

"And right you are babe…err…buddy." Chance placed a paw on his face for making that come out so naturally. "Oops." The tabby blushed a bit.

"It's okay." Jake looked around and figured they were safe that nobody was around to hear, and to add to their security, it was loud. "Besides, I missed being called that so it's a mood brightener."

"I just wish we could have some more free time for ourselves. All this training is getting too repetitive. It's too mundane." Chance complained and lean on a paw. Jake smiled at the tabby's wish knowing that he too wished for it. "You don't think we could…you know?" Chance cocked his head towards the door leading out of the Mess Hall. "We can finally get some alone time during our lunch break."

Jake blushed at the proposal. "I don't think that's such a good idea. If we leave together, they'll find out who we are." Even though it was loud, Jake still felt the need to whisper it.

"Jake, we've been here for three weeks and you're still afraid of being found out. Well I'm sick of hiding." Chance went to grab his paw, but Jake retracts. The tabby sighed and got up. "I love you Jake. But, you need to stop being afraid of being who you are. You're acting like Brent. And I'm sure Brent wouldn't be so happy at you for deciding to hide your sexuality after telling him off about it." And with that, Chance left.

Jake could feel the hurt he left on Chance, but not as much as Chance hurt him. He knew he was being a hypocrite for hiding who he is now. In school it was easy to express who he is but here, it could really get him hurt; both emotionally and physically. Then he remembered what Chance promised him before they left. He got up and rushed for Chance. The tabby was still walking off, but Jake stopped his advance by grabbing his arm with both his paws.

"You're right." Jake said in a low voice. "I shouldn't hide who I am. If they don't approve who we are, than hell with them; we can defend each other from here. I'm not going to let this bring us apart; not anymore."

Chance turned around and pulled Jake closer. "What are you saying? You want to be open now cuz I compared you with Brent. I'm sorry, but you were being like him for a second." Chance placed a paw on Jake's chin and was now touching each other's noses. For the first time since their first day, they finally locked lips. Jake felt this was right. He felt more content with who he was.

The sirens blared again to signal break time was over. Chance and Jake groaned at the bad luck they always get whenever they finally get alone. "I'm tired of all the interruptions. Why can't we ever be alone for more than five minutes?" The tabby complained as he slowly let go of Jake.

"Don't worry," Jake said soothingly. "I bet the wait will only make it the more special."

* * *

><p>"Not all the time the enemy will hide in the city! Some will go to great lengths and hide in the swamp. That place is usually less checked but the head Commander as ordered us to at least take your training to open grounds."<p>

"The swamp," Rick complained low enough for only Jake to hear. "If training here wasn't ridiculous already; at least we get to go out of this camp for a while."

"Yeah," Jake responded while looking towards Rick's direction and past him to see his lover just beyond the group. "I can't wait to get out there."

"You're serious about this?"

"More than I ever have been."

* * *

><p>The swamp isn't a great place to be for any kat. The place reeked of muck, the water felt slimy other than smooth, and the mosquitoes bite at anything with warm blood. The trees held some green life but the rest were either withered or completely dead. The wildlife was just as worse. Alligators would hide in the mucky water and wait for unsuspecting pray and snakes would attack when felt threatened. Tarantulas would often stay away unless you seemed like a worthy taste.<p>

Their objective was to find all the parcels scattered around the swamp. Three groups searched and only one would arrive with the most by the end of two hours. Jake's group split up to increase their search and Jake ended with Rick. He felt uncomfortable, but he had to stay focused and put that thought out of mind. When they found a parcel, the other tom that was with them said that he would take it back to base and come back to join them in their search. Jake and Rick stood in the foliage that hid them from everyone's sight. Jake would peek out for their other partner and, at the same time, Chance.

"What's taking him so long to come back? Our base isn't that far." Jake complained and went back to sit down. He crossed his arms and tried to calm himself. "If he doesn't come back soon, we are going to have to look for the other's ourselves." Rick nodded and struggled to speak. His actions made Jake more nervous. But not as nervous to the sudden kiss Rick lands on him. Jake pushed him off. "What the hell…?" Jake struggled to breathe from the surprise.

"I thought you loved me Jake." The tone Rick used made the lean tom look at him. He felt hurt and his voice debated to be angry or depressed. "I thought you loved me because you trained with me and we spent so much time together. I was starting to feel happy and was thinking about abandoning my revenge, but…"

"Rick," Jake didn't know what to say. He stood silent and looked the other way. Rick kept a hard stare on the lean tom. Words finally formed in the tom's mind. "I don't love you, but that doesn't mean I didn't love you at all. I like you as a friend. You see, I already have someone that loves me and love in return. He's –"

"He; are you saying you met him here?" Rick raised his voice and gasped at the reality. "You love Chance. Not only did Feral take my happiness but Chance did too."

"No, Chance and I have been –"

"I'll correct this." The light brown tom got up and ran off from the foliage. Jake didn't move. His mind was racing into what Rick could possibly correct. He gasped and got up to chase down the tom who is carrying a loaded rifle.

"_I can't let him hurt Chance."_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me! I keep telling myself this is good, and I do find it good, but it just feels like something is missing. What is it...? Anyways, Review Please.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**To tell you right now, I'm nervous about this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The tabby scouts his surrounding as he slowly moved to the parcel. It was an open area surrounded by bushes and a couple trees. No one was around. Feeling pride of finding a fourth prize, he was oblivious to the tom that suddenly tapped his back with the steel fang. Chance froze; not bothering to see who it could be because that tom spoke.<p>

"I won't let you have him."

Chapter 7:

Heartache

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Jake almost tripped. The bog made running difficult and, to make things worse, he lost sight of Rick. Frustrated, Jake growled at his uselessness. Chance was about to die and he had no idea where to find him. He began to hate the swamp since the mud and water covered their scent. Jake finally fell to his knees. The slick muddy water spread in every direction. A small splash landed just under his eye. The mud stained, but the water slid off like tears. There was only one thing he could do. He needed to tell his superiors about Rick.<p>

Jake rose and started towards base camp. He stopped at a thought. If he told the superiors about Rick's plan, doesn't that make him liable? Jake could be kicked off the Enforcers just for keeping this a secret. This wasn't the time to stop. Jake had to tell. It was the only way. The lean tom began running again.

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about?"<p>

"You know damn well what!" Rick jabbed the gun harder into Chance's back. "Jake is mine. There is no way I'm letting you take him. After I get you out of the way, the Commander is next."

Chance gritted his teeth. He held the parcel in his paws and slowly crushed the box. Whatever was inside would eventually be broken. "What makes you think I'm not going to fight back?"

"If you even try to attack me, I'll kill Jake."

"You won't kill him!" Chance fought the urge to react. He doesn't want to risk the chances of thinking that was a fib or the truth.

"Shut up!" The tabby could feel Rick trembling by the gun. "You don't know what it's like to watch someone you love be taken away."

"I _do_ know how that feels." Chance eased at his own answer. "Jealousy; anger; I know it too well. I fought the other out of anger because he told me I can't be near Jake anymore." He fisted his paws, "Now it's happening again. And this time, I won't loss!" Chance quickly wrested the pistol away from Rick. The gun fell into the water and Rick glared at the tabby.

"You're just his best friend. You wouldn't know true love." Rick pulled out his second pistol. Chance growled at Rick's act to quickly eliminate him. "A tom like you would truly never understand."

Chance dove out of Rick's aim. It was difficult for the tabby, but he managed to avoid getting shot. He inched closer to Rick so he could pin him down but it seemed that the light brown tom caught on. Chance hid behind a tree big enough to cover him. He peeked over the edge only to pull back as soon Rick fired. In that short time, he saw a way to stop Rick.

'_I need to get to the parcel.'_ Chance thought.

"Just give up Chance!" Rick called out. "You can't save yourself! It's over! Jake is mine, he always has been! I knew the second I saw him we would be together!"

"Don't lie to yourself!" Chance yelled back. "I won't give up on Jake. It took me forever to realize I loved him. With the help of some close friends, I came to accept those feelings. Jake and I went through a lot of suffering and pain to get this far." Chance made a sprint for the parcel. "I won't give up!" The tabby dove, winced, and grabbed a grenade. He threw it the second he pulled the pin and averted his eyes. Rick yelled from the flash, but continued to fire aimlessly.

Chance couldn't get himself to stand. A sharp pain kept him on all four. He placed a paw on his lower left abdomen as he used a tree to help him stand. After some heavy breaths, Chance retreated into the foliage. Some short time later, he heard Rick yelling in agitation.

"You can't go very far! I'll find you eventually! If you're still alive, you'll die by my own paws!"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't?" Jake slammed his paws on the table holding returned parcels. "My mate is out there! He's being hunted by a sociopath who wants him and the Commander dead!"<p>

"I'm sorry, but we can't do anything to help. This swamp is huge and our soldiers are scattered all over."

"That's why we have radio! God damn it! You're useless!"

"You there," Jake turned around to the call of a strong tone. "What was that you just said?"

"Commander Feral…?" The lean tom eyed the larger tom. Commander Feral raised an eyebrow upon seeing Jake's face.

"You're the tom who was attacked a couple months ago."

"And, you're the Commander who captured my attacker." Jake glared at the Commander but is managing to calm down. "Like I was saying, my mate is being hunted down by Rick-"

"Rick…? Not that tom." Commander Feral groaned upon hearing who it was. "I understand the situation. We must stop Rick before he kills your 'mate'."

"But sir," the Enforcer behind the table started. "We don't have the men needed for this."

"Quiet you fool!" Feral yelled. "The young private and I will handle this. Come, you."

"Yes sir." Jake followed behind the large tom into the swamp. Feral had asked Jake how long he knew Rick. Jake didn't want to answer but the words came out. It had almost been three months since they arrived. Rick had been acting distant and secretive, but also kind spirited.

"That's just it," Feral said. "Rick may seem innocent, but he is considered dangerous. He has been threatening me for months. Ever since I made that arrest, Rick promised he would kill me in cold blood."

"So, that's what Rick meant when he said you took someone special from him away." Jake began to go into deep thought. He was trying to remember all previous cases of arrests that he has heard of, but all he could remember was the bank robbery and…

"I never would have guessed the tom who attacked you had a mate."

"What…?"

"The tom who attacked you was in a relationship with Rick." Commander Feral explained more clearly. "Even though you were assaulted for your choice in lifestyle, he kept his a secret. The tom felt he could make himself seem less obvious of his sexuality by hurting another of that same lifestyle. What a pitiful excuse."

Jake was taken aback from this. All of this is happening because that one tom got arrested. And Rick, he felt he needed to avenge his mate. This whole incident has now become personal.

"We need to find Rick. As his friend, his one friend, I have to stop him."

* * *

><p>The tabby was losing his vision. Even though he covered his wound with a piece of his uniform, he was still losing a lot of blood. Walking was beginning to become a task and the foliage only made it more difficult. Finally, the overgrowth of vines that crawled on the ground tripped him. A branch scrapped past his wound and Chance bit down on his lip to prevent screaming. This time, he didn't plan on getting up because the tabby hadn't the strength to. The ground was cold and slick. Chance managed to turn on his back and noticed that the bushes around him made a barrier. Exhausted, he closed his eyes.<p>

The sound of frogs crocking nearby and bugs buzzing only made Chance wish he could get out of the swamp sooner. Not bothering to check his wound, he placed a digit near the tender flesh and the pain made him wince. He needed help fast or he would bleed out to death, but Chance wasn't going to let that happen. Soon, the sounds around him faded away. Sleep has taken him.

Chance doesn't know how long he was asleep. The sky was dark and, amazingly, he was still alive. When he checked his wound, a large layer of dry mud covered the wrapped area. It acted as a seal and was grateful for that.

He went stiff when he heard rustling in the foliage around him. The rustling got louder and stopped just a few feet away to his left. Chance made sure he didn't move and make a sound. The kat sighed in frustration and was walking the other way.

"Chance, where are you?"

The familiar voice made Chance realize it was Jake. He slowly sat up; "Ja-" his weak cry was immediately muffled by a paw and a knife to his neck. The cold steel blade made Chance mentally curse as he heard the rustling sounds fade into the darkness. Not having the strength to fight back, he was starting to loss hope.

"You were a hard tom to find. Lucky for me, you're still alive." Rick slowly sliced and gave the tabby a small cut on his neck. "How should I kill you?" He placed the knife just below Chance's eye. "No, I don't feel like making a mess." The knife slowly skimmed to Chance's chest.

"What will you gain from killing me?" Chance asked hoarsely. "When he finds out I'm dead, Jake will know you killed him. He will never forgive you, let alone, love you."

"Shut up." Rick brought the knife back to the tabby's neck. "Jake will move on and I'll be there for him. I'll comfort him and, eventually, he will see that he loves me."

"You're crazy." Adrenaline started to build up within Chance. "I'm tired of your twisted logic. The way you think pisses me off. Get this into your thick skull!" Chance used his whole body to push Rick back, and then punched him in his face. Rick grabbed his nose and yelled with pain. "I don't want to see Jake suffer. I'll fight to see him happy. Whatever pain comes his way; I'll be his shield and take the blow. As long as I fight for Jake, I know I can keep on living!"

"Chance!" The tabby turned around as best as he could to see Jake coming towards him. Chance struggled to his feet. He ignored the pain coursing through him. He took one step forward and almost lost his balanced.

Jake rushed to the tabby. He went from a run to a sprint. Fear made him act. The lean tom grabbed Chance and pulled him back as the knife penetrated him instead. Rick pulled the blade out and staggered back.

"Jake!" Chance quickly held on to the lean tom. He couldn't believe that Jake acted as his shield. The stab landed in the same place as before.

"Why did you that?" Rick dropped the knife and fell to his knees and paws. "I killed Jake, the last person who understood how I felt. That's two that I've lost now!" Rick quickly took the pistol in Jake's hold.

"Rick, don't do this. Jake was just trying to protect me." Rick cocked the gun. "Killing me won't do anything but make things worse."

"I'm sorry." Rick placed the steel tip at his temple. "I just can't continue living knowing that I killed someone I loved."

**Bang!**

* * *

><p>The lights were bright. He didn't know when he passed out. All he knew was that he was taken to the infirmary. His mind was groggy and hazy from whatever they gave him. There was a pinch in his abdomen, not enough to yell out but only wince. He tried to see what they were doing, but a powerful paw pushed him back to lie down. He couldn't make out the words they were telling him. He felt another pinch, but this time, near his wrist. Everything starts to turn black. Whatever they gave him again worked fast. Then, there was nothing. No sound; no light; there wasn't even any pain. It was just nothing.<p>

He heard a voice telling him to get up. It nudged on and annoyed him. Then he realized he knew that voice. Slowly, a small crack of light pierced through his dark vision. More seeped through until he could see a focusing image. He rubbed his eyes and groaned from the extreme exhaustion.

"You're awake." The voice he heard now was different. His peripheral vision captured the relieved look he was getting.

"Jake, what…?"

"Rick is getting the help he needs."

"He's not dead?" For some reason, this didn't disappoint the tabby. He's actually really glad.

"No, he's not." Jake sighed. "When I found out that he thought he killed me, I had to see him. I didn't want him thinking that he killed a friend."

The memory of Jake taking the stab that was meant for him made Chance shudder. At that moment, he too thought he lost Jake. It quickly made him angry. Chance grabbed the collar of Jake's muddy uniform and pulled him closer.

"Why did you get in the way? You scared the hell out of me when Rick stabbed you!"

"I heard what you said about being my shield. So, I wanted to do the same. That way, we can overcome out pain together. I'm not a kitten who needs to be babied. I want to become an Enforcer who protects the citizens of the city and those I care for. I want to protect you too." Jake leaned in and kissed Chance passionately. "You don't have to carry all our suffering on your own."

Chance pulled Jake into a deeper kiss making his need noted. Jake ran a paw down his chest and feeling the tabby's newly formed body. After being apart for so long, he made his decision.

"Chance…"

"Hmm…?"

"I promise, I'll stay by your side. Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>I've thought about ending it here but that would leave a huge cliff hanger. Okay, give me your honest reviews. (I can take it)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Going Home

**(A/N: I'm still an amiture writer. That's all I have to say.)**

"This is it Chance."

"Yeah, hard to believe that we were here for only one year and now, we're finally going to become Enforcers." The tabby said while buttoning the last of his graduation uniform.

Their time here was paved with pain, struggle, and insecurity. When they finally decided to show their real colors out in the open, not everyone was acceptable to it. They were harassed, called awful names, and most of all attacked. Chance didn't like this place since day one, and his hate escalated the second he put his arms around his mate. He promised to love Jake no matter what happened and to always protect him. This place almost broke Jake that one day and a couple following after it, but Chance was always by his side and helped him overcome those hardships.

"So, how do I look?" Chance said while spreading his arms out.

"You look down right sexy in that uniform." The lean tom blushed and laughed his growing nervy tension. Strong arms grabbed him and held him close as soft lips pressed against his own. Everything around Jake didn't exist anymore as the ruckus from the outside was drowned by the tabby's passionate kiss. It's was the same kiss that helped him one year ago at the bridge. His body pressed against the other and it had always stayed that way since then.

"You know Chance," Jake parted from his mate, "one day we'll be able to have a place of our own with nobody to bother us. And when that day arrives, you'll be all mine."

"A place of our own, huh?" Chance gave Jake one last kiss before letting go of him. "You know what they say about wishes, they never come out like you want them to."

A loud irritating sound came from the intercom and a voice spoke through, "All graduates please arrive to the stage; all graduates to the stage."

"You heard the guy." Jake gently pushed the tabby's arms off from around him and started to make his way to the exit. Those strong arms grabbed him again from around his waist and held him close. "Come one Chance, we have to go."

"You smell good today. I love the cologne you used. It's the one I bought you from when we were allowed to go to the city, right?" Chance inhaled the scent again and released a pleasurable sigh. The tabby couldn't help but give more gentle kisses to the lean tom's neck and grinned from Jake's slight moan.

"Save it for later big guy." Jake let himself free painfully and was glad that his uniform jacket was slightly bigger to cover his erection while the tabby was clearly showing his size through his pants. "We promised to make it out of here as soon as possible and then we can get to work within a week. That's one week to relax together; alone." The tabby sighed displeased but knew Jake was right.

"Alright, let's get those medals."

* * *

><p>The place was full of kats that have made it through the hardships and training the senior staff dished out at them. Jake sat next to a tom who glared at him from the corner of his eye the entire time and the lean tom paid no attention to him. Of course, that seat would have belonged to someone else but he was sent to a mental hospital to help him with his problems. Jake missed him and wrote letters to him to tell him how things are and asked every time how Rick was doing, but never got a letter in return. He just thought that his friend felt too guilty to respond and was not worth telling him how he was doing and that made the lean tom worried.<p>

As the chief Enforcer spoke, Jake looked around. He found his personal trainer sitting on the stage next to some of the other trainers. His trainer looked like he was bored and shifted around in his seat to find that one comfort spot. One thing Jake learned about his trainer, he was impatient, and always on the move. This must have been torture for him.

"Without further delay, let's award our new Enforcers." Kats that have surrounded the graduating officers clap and cheer for them. Jake looked back down to his feet knowing that his family didn't arrive for his Enforcer graduation. Hell, they didn't go to his high school graduation either. It was mostly because his father didn't want to come and was a complete control freak. His mother didn't have a say at all and he felt sorry for her every time she got yelled at for no apparent reason. Jake often wondered why she never left him, but he learned that she believes that his father could change back to the tom she fell in love with.

The row in front of him got up and went to stand with the other graduating officers of the force. This felt like his graduation at high school and was reliving the moment that he made it through that milestone. He heard one name that made him look up fast and was surprised that this tom made lieutenant. He was one of the four high ranked graduates and Jake knew he was one among them, but making lieutenant this early must be admirable. This tom was expert in weapons control and battle tactics; not a bad fighter in paw-to-paw and ranged weapons either.

His row was next and he got up with the group. Jake was at the end of the queue and was getting more nervous as the line slowly got smaller and refilled with the following row. The toms in front were ranked either private or corporal. He was next and slowly made his way to the Enforcer who will be placing his medal that showed his rank.

"Sergeant Jacob Clawson; master in weapon tech and recognized as an excellent gunner on and off the field."

The lean tom gasped that he made sergeant. He shook the tom's paw and went on his way, flabbergasted by the sudden rank he was given to start off. He was the second to go with a high rank than the others so far. Jake sat back on his seat and watched as the rest went by. Chance was also made sergeant and was excited that he was the third with the highest rank. He was recognized for his expert piloting skills. More toms went by and were given fair ranks but the last of the four high ranked graduates got his medal and was ranked General. This tom had a smug look and walked with a swagger of self indulged pride as if he knew he was going to be given such a rank.

"Congratulations General Zach Whitus, you have shown mastery in leadership and tactics. I look forward to working with you."

"Thank you, sir." The gray tom said as he readied himself back to his seat. The crowd gawked at General Whitus as he walked with a conceded praised air about him. Jake had heard rumors that he was a cheat and would do anything to make himself seem good since he came from a rich well known family. By the way this tom acted, Jake had all the beliefs to think that was true.

In a few more minutes, the last of the graduates were given their ranks. They were ordered to head to their barracks and get ready for leave. As they got up and left in an orderly fashion, Jake couldn't help but look at his medal and feel accomplished for his hard work here. He didn't earn this on his own; Chance helped him throughout the way of their endeavors.

Most of the graduates went to meet up with their families and left after getting their things with them. Jake couldn't help but feel envious of their reunion. The only time he had ever experienced such a nice feeling was when his father returned from a business trip a long time ago as a kit. A powerful paw touched his shoulder and he looked up to see his mate again.

"I missed you throughout the ceremony."

"It wasn't even a ceremony. It felt like our high school graduation Chance." Jake scoffed softly and turned his attention to the tabby. Chance sensed the spiteful attitude since he knew what Jake meant.

"Come on, let's go home. My pops is waiting for us." Chance offered a paw and Jake reluctantly took it. The tabby helped take some of Jake's things and they walked together towards the waiting older Furlongs.

"I can't believe my own son is now Sergeant Chance Furlong. Just a couple years ago, you were just my little cub!" Chance's father held his son in his arms and began to cry tears of joy. Jake only laughed at the fast reminiscing Mr. Furlong was spouting to his son, who wanted to be let go from his insane father.

"Don't forget the time when Chance got lost at the carnival and was found crying for you." Chance's grandfather joined in.

"You're not helping gramps!" He yelled and turned to Jake who only held a weak smile.

"Dad; gramps; can we please just head home? I think Jake would like to be with his family for a while." Jake quickly looked at the tabby with widened eyes and disbelief.

"Okay son. Put your things on in the back and we'll be there in no time."

* * *

><p>Chance and Jake sat in the back as the other two were in front. The tabby couldn't feel more like a kitten with his father being the way he acted towards him. He turned his attention to Jake who was looking out of the window and watching the scenery pass by. More of the fields showed as they headed into the small town they were born in, lived for many years, and became friends. It was weird to think that they became mates after many deniable feelings towards each other. Chance doubted them for so long, he was glad he accepted them and was able to be himself for once. He took Jake's paw and held it in his. Jake didn't turn away from his view but was responsive to caress the back side of Chance's paw with his thumb. Chance felt wanted to pull him closer, but he could tell that Jake wanted to be given some space.<p>

"Hey dad, what has Katie been up to?"

"Katie…? Oh, she quit working for the small Pumadyne branch in our town and went to become a professional Psychiatrist in Megakat City. I swear if she were here, you'd be all in her arms."

"Yeah," Chance slouched at the thought of what Katie would do if she were there. Katie would be treating him more of a kitten and do embarrassing things to him like getting in his personal space and messing around with his mind. Yet, it has been a year and he hasn't heard any troubling news from his father so maybe Katie had changed for the better; he hoped.

The rest of the ride home went in silence. Chance had not once let go of his mate's paw and felt that Jake was clearly bothered by something. When they arrived to Chance's home, Jake got his things and quickly started to head to his place, but not before leaving a couple of his belongings with Chance. The tabby joined him in his walk back home in their uniforms and was congratulated by old neighbors and friends they grew up with in the small town.

Jake suddenly stopped and turned to a faded blue brick building. Some windows held iron bars and broken glass from maybe either from an accident or from breaking it on purpose. Chance was surprised that he lived here and now knew why Jake always wanted to stay at his place when they were in high school. He saw that Jake just stared up at the building with sorrow across his face.

"Well, aren't you going to go meet your family?"

Jake cringed at the thought of having to face his family after all the things He made them suffer through. He nodded slowly and made for the handle for the building. The door screeched from its rusted hinges and when Chance followed after, the door slammed hard making him jump a bit. They walked up three floors and soon arrived to the green paint scrapped door of his home. There was an eviction notice taped to it but Jake ignored it and knocked on the door. Nothing happened and there was no sound.

"It's me, Jake."

There was still nothing and Jake felt his heart sink to his stomach. He knocked on the door a couple times until his old neighbor came from the other home.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to…well I'll be, it's little old Jake. Look at you; you're not the same scrawny kitten I saw growing up." The old silver tom said praising the return of his favorite little neighbor. "And what's more, you became an Enforcer. Have you been told where you're going to be staying in?"

"No not yet," Jake smiled, "do you know where my parents are right now?"

The silver tom's eyes went sad and distant. He placed a paw on the lean tom's shoulders and told him what happened. Jake's eyes widened and he immediately ran out, ignoring Chance telling him to stop. He kept running and wanted to be alone. There was only one place in mind and he wanted to get there quick.

* * *

><p>Chance couldn't keep up with Jake and lost him the second his mate turned the corner. The tabby was sweating and the uniform wasn't helping him one bit. He decided to head home to change and search for Jake the second he finished. His mind was still wrapped up into what the old tom said to Jake. Jake's father was sent to prison while his mother went to live with her family on the other side of the country. Jake was separated from the last people he had connections to and will probably never see again. This town was the source of Jake's misery and pain, so he came with a decision to help his mate.<p>

The tabby opened the door to his bakery/home entrance and was greeted by the last person he thought he would meet. "It's about time you showed up brother."

"Erik, I thought you were still in Meclawpolis."

"I was and when dad said you were graduating today from Enforcer training, I decided to give you and Jake a visit." The leaner tabby said with his arms crossed and smiling widely at his brother.

"You want to see Jake; after what you did to him!" Chance couldn't help but raise his voice. He balled his fists and growled within his throat, his brother eying him with a slight glare.

"I have to see him. I know I just left him without a word, but I'm sure he will forgive me after I tell him I'm sorry."

"Jake would never take you back because he and I are mates! He has forgotten about you and I am in his life now!" Chance yelled louder at his brother, wanting to punch him. He mentally counted to a hundred to calm down, a suggestion he was given by his trainer from when they were given personal lessons and learned that he lost his temper quite quickly.

"You and Jake are…mates…?" Erik looked away with a grunt. "That's ridiculous. You never loved Jake the way I did."

"I thought that too, but over time I came to accept that I did love him way more than you could ever love him."

Erik scoffed and went into the house living room. Chance went straight to his room and changed into his normal clothes quickly. His brother made his decision final. They are going to move to the city. They spent some time there before going to camp and they really loved it. An apartment there would be perfect since there is an Enforcer branch located there.

The tabby left his room, went down the stairs, and ran through out the door to begin his search for Jake. The town was small and he had an idea on where he would be. With the small bag of extra clothes for Jake, he ran to their usual spot. It took only five minutes for reach the place and once he made it under the bridge, surely Jake was sulking to himself in a ball. The closer he got, Chance could hear Jake whimpering and saw him shuddering.

"Jake, I'm sorry this happened but…" Chance didn't know what to say anymore. This was too much for him to handle and seeing Jake in this state made him feel useless.

"Why did this have to happen? I didn't ask for this. My dad is in prison and my own mother didn't bother to tell me that she was going to live with my grandparents. I was never loved. They had always hated me. Am I that worthless?"

Strong arms embraced his body tightly as the tabby kissed him passionately. They lied down on the grass and their kiss turned into a heated make out session. Jake moaned attentively as the tabby nipped his neck while he caressed Chance's broad back. The tabby pulled back, "you're not worthless. You're very important to me. Don't you ever forget that." He swiftly removed his shirt and helped Jake out of his uniform as they kiss.

Jake leaned forward, causing Chance to be in a sitting position, and kissing his way to the hardened tool covered by the tabby's pants. The cinnamon furred tom teasingly nipped the covered cocked while he unbuttoned the tabby's pants; Chance rubbing the back of Jake's head. Chance sighed when his hot member was being licked around the base and worked its way to the brim of the head. He grew harder as an iron pipe and was starting to get impatient of Jake's long tease of licks, but he got his wish the second he was about to complain out loud when Jake amazingly took in his size and girth in one go.

The small tom's teeth brushed the soft head making him buck a bit with a soft moan. He fought really hard to not push Jake back down with his paw. The tabby got worried for a bit when he heard a small chock from his lover but Jake didn't seem to mind his eagerness of getting lost in the sensation. If felt even better when Jake's paws began to roam his chest and abdomen; feeling every cut of muscle from their grueling training. Jake's suction began to pick up power and Chance couldn't hold back the roar that he tried to keep in for quite a while. He felt himself reaching the end but Jake stopped and began to lick around the base of his cock again.

"Not yet; not until you've taken me." Jake said softly before landing a kiss on the tabby's lips.

"If I do that out here, others will start to know what we are doing." Chance nuzzled his face with his mate's. He dug his fingers within Jake's soft fur and slowly made his way to his lover's rear. Jake had undone his pants while pleasuring him and with a large claw he teasingly fingered Jake's tight hole.

"You want finish this more badly than I do. Let's find a quiet place. You're home is out of the question and so is mine. Where else can we go?"

"…To the city." Chance said in a low voice.

"The city…why…?"

"This small town brought nothing but trouble and misery to us. If we go to the city, post our positions at the Enforcer HQ there, we can live together in an apartment not far away from work. We can be together and have that home you wanted."

"What about your family?" Jake asked thinking this was a sudden decision. "Wouldn't they be concerned about you leaving them so quickly?"

"They won't mind. Besides, I think they know about our relationship. Remember when my dad came into my room on the night you beat up Jason?" Jake looked away thinking back on that day and nodded his head when the guilt came back. "My dad said 'play nice'. If I know my dad, I'd say he figured we would be together."

A smile grew on Jake's face and saw that he had others that cared about him. Chance's father acted like an uncle ever since he was a kitten. Seeing that the tom who watched over him, when his dead beat father couldn't even bother to look at Jake, he found that he belonged with them more than anyone else.

"Alright; let's go to the city."

* * *

><p>The next couple days were really hard on them both. Erik did what he had to do and left on the next day to catch a train ride back to his Meclawpolis. Jake felt really awkward that his old boyfriend saw that he was with Chance, the younger brother, but he stayed strong and told him that he loved Chance more than he could ever love anyone. Erik came to terms and accepted that fact that he lost Jake forever. He was happy for them but hurt at the same time.<p>

When they got a letter from the town Enforcer Building, Chance and Jake immediately responded that they will be posting in the city rather in their home town. A lot of paper work had to be done but they managed to get all their forms filled, including an apartment that they'll be staying so they can get to work at Enforcer HQ. They told them they would move immediately and got ready to pack.

Chance went to his home and began to put things in his luggage while he got lost into deep thought of what Jake would be doing right now. When they returned back to his home, Jake said he needed to go to his old home and see if he could take anything from his room. It surprised him that he would suggest something like that; then again, he must have thought that Jake wanted something that would remind him of his childhood. Most of Jake's belongings were with him so he told Jake that he would pick him up at his home when he was done.

Chance's father gave him the keys to his old truck for the two hour trip. He gave him one last fatherly hug to his son and didn't leave without making the young tabby's face flush red again. Chance gritted his teeth, but surprised himself that he laughed at the comment rather than retort his father's joking.

He arrived at the old blue building and got out to check on Jake. Chance remembered where the small tom's home was and saw that it was left open. He quietly walked inside and saw the mess that was left behind; probably the place was vacant for quite some time he thought. All the rooms were closed except for one door. Inside was his mate sitting on the bed that was once his and staring at a worn out book. The tabby registered that a tear drop landed on the page and hearing the shuddering cry from the lean tom.

"Jake, I think we should go." Jake looked up at him and nodded his head while closing the book. He took it with him and kept it close. Outside, Chance sat his seat and closed his door, but stopped when Jake gave one last glance back up at the building. Chance was beginning to think that this may have been a mistake of leaving a place that had so many memories.

"You know Chance," the tabby quickly looked at his attentively, "maybe I was never meant to suffer. This was going to happen. This happened for a reason. I was blinded by misery and depression that I didn't see that this held the hope to change my life for the better. I can't go any lower because I reached the bottom." Jake turned to face Chance with determined fiery eyes. "The only thing left for me to do is to climb up. I won't make a fool out of myself anymore. I want to make the Clawson name live on with pride. My father failed to do that so I'll do it in his place. The road to that will be difficult, but as long as I have you, I know I can do it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Chance grinned and started to truck as his mate climbed into the passenger seat. The tabby pulled out into the open roads of their town and soon into the distant fields of plains and few trees.

Chance drifted into his thoughts again and wondered what made Jake think that way. He glanced at the worn out book and noticed that a piece of paper was sticking out from its pages. A few cursive writing that he can't make out too well and learned that it was a note; maybe for Jake to read. Whatever it said, it made Jake move on and hold on to hope. Jake was right, he was never meant to suffer and Chance was proof of that.

* * *

><p>The sky had begun to sunset when they arrived to the apartment they will be staying in. They were fortunate to have only a couple of bags so could make one trip to the fourth floor of the nice looking building. At the lobby, Chance asked for the keys for their apartment and was given a smile by the kind she-kat. She told them that she was notified of their stay and that they will be living here as Enforcers. They were surprised even more when the she-kat told them that the first month's rent had been paid for; courtesy of Enforcer HQ.<p>

Once the tabby opened the door and let his mate go in first, his ears picked up the small gasp coming from Jake. The place already had furniture that complimented the beige carpet and white walls. The glass door that led to the balcony let in the still hanging light of the day as it reddened the room. Chance dropped his things as he explored the living room and noticed that they're missing a TV and a dinning table for a place to eat.

"Chance, come in here!" Jake called from the opened bedroom. The tabby walked in giving one last glance to the living room before turning his attention to his mate.

"Man, this place is…uh…" Chance stared at the lean tom, sitting on the edge of the bed with his button up shirt half unbuttoned.

"What do you think; big enough to hold the both of us, huh?" Jake growled hotly at the tabby.

Chance crossed his arms and huffed out a sigh. "I don't know. It looks awfully small." His face turned into a devilish grin. "Would you like to prove me wrong?" He started to unbuckle his belt and let his pants drop to the floor. Jake did the same and removed the rest of his shirt as the tabby removed his as he approached the lean tom. The two fall into a lustful embrace, pulling the other as close as they can to make themselves hot. They took their time nuzzling and nipping each other, moaning at the small simple shock of pleasure.

Chance had slowly removed his mate's boxers to put him on his stomach. Jake writhed with an amazing sensation as the tabby slicked his tight hole with his rough tongue. He made a small moan when he felt a digit penetrate into him and pumped rhythmically as Chance continued to tongue. Then a second finger made Jake arch his back and gasp out, causing him to tighten his muscles. Chance caressed the cinnamon tom's thighs and back soothing to help his mate relax and he did so; allowing him to continue to prepare Jake.

Jake was lost by the tabby's fingering that he hadn't noticed that he his legs were being placed on the big tom's shoulders. He arched his back as the head pushed his way in slowly, gripped the bed sheets in his paws, and mewed from the penetration. He tightened again, making Chance moan from his inner heat surrounding the tabby's cock. Jake relaxed and allowed his mate to inch further getting a relieving sigh from him.

It took Chance a little more than ten minutes to have his pole buried with the small tom. He leaned in, gave Jake a small kiss as he pulled out slowly and back in making the lean tom moan into his mouth. Chance rumbled his own satisfaction aloud, feeling Jake's warm channel and how tight he was as he pumped in and out of him. Jake writhed with pleasure as he was being pounded by the suddenly skilled tom as the tabby picked up his pace. Jake released his seed all over his and Chance's chest and fell into a high that the tabby kept him. Chance felt himself reach that high and roared his orgasm; filling his mate with his load to the hilt. The tabby slouched over his mate, each arm weakly trying to hold him up as he gasped for air along with Jake.

Chance loved how he felt inside his mate. For some odd reason, he felt hotter for him and his cock began to swell up again. He had grown tired but began a slow rhythm again. Jake mewed softly as he fell into a half sleep state and letting his mate pleasure him again. Soon, both had fallen into a deep sleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please! Remember, I'm still an amiture writer.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Letters

"Sgt Furlong," An Enforcer ran up to the tabby just climbing out of the jet. The tom stopped before him and his partner, breathing and gasping for air. "You…you have a message." He managed to say. The tom held out his paw and stuck out the enveloped letter at him.

"Uh…thanks," Chance looked around the letter to see who it was from but it didn't contain any return address or even a name. "Do you know who it was from?"

"No sir. I was only told to give this to you from the lobby's receptionist. Do you want me to find out?"

"That won't be necessary." Chance waved off the Enforcer and placed the letter in his uniform pocket. He continued his business but Jake tapped his shoulder with an inquisitive look.

"Aren't you going to read it?"

"Why read it here when we have so much work to do. We have to check this jet out for maintenance. There is still the report we have to write on over the incident with Mac and Molly robbing the city bank. I tell you these gang members are a real pain in the tail." Chance huffed as he continued to climb up the short ladder up to the cockpit.

"Like you ever cared for much work buddy." Jake smirked as he checked the pad on the table nearby. Commander Feral learned of their excellent knowledge on jets and aircraft, he appointed them to help train and speed up the inspection process and maintenance.

"I'll work on that report while you can do the rest of this jet on your own. It's the last one for the day so I'll see you soon."

"If you're leaving, take the letter with you." Chance dropped the letter and it floated just the right distance toward Jake. The lean tom caught it and waved goodbye to his mate with a wink.

On the first day of their job here in Enforcer HQ, everyone learned fast of their relationship. They were surprised that not many were giving them the red eye or even a hateful glare. One of their fellow Enforcers said that it's because most of that lifestyle is known too common in this city. Work here had been a breeze but Jake was starting to think that this job just got in the way sometimes. He hadn't felt Chance's touches for quite some time now and he was starting to feel needy; sensed that same tension on the tabby also.

He put those thoughts to the back of his mind and began to think up of how the report would go. He used his special keycard for the elevator to open and pressed the button to the lobby. Jake was amazed by the building's security measures and thought that having a keycard that could automatically send them to the right floor was a great idea, but that just left a huge impersonation problem so he figured he would bring it up on the next meeting. He opened his car, got in and placed the important reports that need to be looked over then sent later on, turned on the vehicle with a healthy purr, and pulled out as his mp3 played his music.

After living here for a couple months now, Jake was able to get a driver's license of his own along with a brand new car. Chance had surprised him with the gift when he came home from a bus ride back and loved the jet black Raycaster. The white leather seats couldn't be seen through the slightly tinted windows of his two-seater. The stereo held a screen for GPS, Chance had modified his mate's phone with the stereo so he could chat with anyone paws free, and could hold up to six CD at a time. At first Jake felt a little guilty that Chance went all out to buying something so expensive, but the words he was told made him love the stubborn tabby even more.

"_Just promise me you won't go crazy on the streets love."_

* * *

><p>Jake arrived at his home safe and sound, locking the door behind, and went into the shared bedroom to change out of his uniform. In his mind, he had composed a full page of the report he needed to write ready to go. Once he had finished changing into track pants and into a blue t-shirt, he grabbed his laptop and sat on the couch to begin his work.<p>

Almost an hour later, the front door had opened again and in walked in his mate with a sack of delicious food that he smelled instantly. Jake's mouth watered hungrily at the scent and forgot to make a snack when he came home. He sighed, shut his laptop and placed it on the coffee table, and went to the kitchen to receive a spontaneous kiss.

"Welcome home big guy." Jake chuckled. He mentally pouted from being let go.

"I'm going to go change. I brought our mail from the mailbox you forgot to check again."

Jake only hung his head as he lowered the two plates and glass cups to match from the cupboards. He had been too lost in his work to even think about the simple stuff and shook his head slowly. After placing the necessities on the table, Jake looked over the mail Chance brought in. It seemed like a bigger pile than they were used too but he put the bills to the side as his eyes widened to one letter in particular.

"What's wrong?" Chance asked as he walked in still his uniform pants and now white tank top.

"I got a letter from Brent." Jake managed to say from finally letting those words escape his mouth. "Not only that; a letter from Jason too."

"So Katie wasn't the only one who sent us a letter, huh?"

"What…?" Jake went running into their room and pulled out the letter from his uniform jacket. He walked right in and handed the letter to Chance. The tabby slowly opened it and pulled out the letter that gave off a strong sent that made Jake cover his nose.

"God, how did you know that was Katie?"

"The smell of the perfume, she sprayed it on me when we were freshmen in high school." Jake only thought on how he could remember the smell. He tried to ask but Chance sighed and automatically told him. "She sprayed me right on my nose. The smell was so strong that it was the only thing I smelled for weeks."

"Even through mail she can mess with you." Jake smiled lightly at the tabby. Chance growled to himself and began to read the letter aloud.

_Hello Chance! It's Katie and I hope you're doing well here in Megakat City. I recently learned that you moved here a month ago when I visited your dad. Man, he hasn't changed and is still working on his second rate gossip magazine. So, how are you and Jake? Made him scream your name yet? JK! Well, I'm sure you know that I work here in the city now and I would love for you guys to let me have the chance to visit. To tell you the truth, I miss you guys and I really want us to catch up. Besides, I have a special friend I really want you guys to meet. He's a great guy and really nice. I would love to tell you more but you know that entire patient-doctor confidentiality thing. I have been really successful as a Psychiatrist. The kats I meet are all interesting and in need of serious help. My life has changed for the better and I haven't been crazy ever since I last saw you. It's been going rather smoothly and I love it as much as I can. I have thought about settling down, but I want your blessing first. Again, I would really love for us to catch up and tell Jake I miss him too._

_With lots of love,_

_Katie_

"I know she understands that we're together, but did she really have to say that?" Jake's ears began to warm up. "Let's hope Brent's letter is slightly better. But first, we have to eat."

"She gave us her business card too." Chance flaunted the card that held the same scent.

"What's with this crazy she-kat?" Chance could only shrug to Jake's question.

They sat and ate, talking about whether or not to let Katie visit. Jake had fought hard to not let her come, but Chance gave off really good points that they owe her a lot for helping them out. Jake flattened his ears and accepted the fact that he can't continue his argument without any reliable back up proof. They finished their dinner and went to refrigerate to rest for tomorrow.

Jake held went back to the dining table and picked up the letter from Brent. He wondered how he even learned their address and guessed that he must have met up with Katie or something. Same question went with Jason. 'Did these guys have like a pact of something?' Jake thought.

"Well, are you going to read it or just stare at it?" Chance said, tired of waiting any longer. Jake sighed and ripped the side of the envelope and pulled the sheet of paper. He was surprised to see that it came with a picture of him with another tom; smiling their joy together cheek to cheek.

"Now I got to know what he has to say." Jake said pulling the sheet of notebook paper into view.

_How are you doing old buddy of mine. It's been so long since I've last seen you and I just recently learned that you became an Enforcer. I have been out traveling and got to meet so many different races out there, I ended up in a relationship with the cute tom I sent a picture of along with the letter. He's really nice, strong, and smart. Before I end up talking about my mystery lover, I would so like to know what you have been up to with Chance. I know it sounds like I'm intruding into your love life, but I only want to hear about the simple stuff. Anyways, I have been slowly getting better at my art skills and my new partner is an amazing writer who knows a great publisher. We have considered it long and hard, but we're going to be a manga authors. We have already come up with some ideas, and don't say I'm living my life like Bakuman. This is real and an inner love story between my new lover and me. Not only do I want to hear from you guys again, I would love to visit you guys whenever we get to chance to drop by. My number is attached to the back of the photo so keep it somewhere and don't get rid of it. I wish you and Chance the best of luck._

"At least he grew up a bit." Jake sighed and leaned more on the wooden chair. "He even accepted who he is and met someone he really enjoys being with."

"We can relate to that feeling." Chance took Jake's paw in both of his. Jake only chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

There was one letter left and Jake was scared to open what it read. This one was from Jason, one of the toms he dated, thinking that maybe Jason harbored some feeling for him and wrote some of it. Chance heard what the lean tom said what was on Brent's letter and if he read Jason's, what would go through the tabby's mind.

Jake was afraid but he took in a deep slow breath and held it as he ripped the side of the envelope again; pulling out the sheet of paper he noticed there wasn't much writing and felt twinge of emotions.

_This is the first time I have ever written a letter and I hope you get this. I just wanted to say that I've been doing well and recovering from the incident that occurred between us. I want to apologize again for what I did, but no matter how much I know you guys forgave me, I still feel guilty. I always have you in my mind and I can't stop loving you even though you're with Chance now. I can only wish you two the best and I'm trying to move on. This is goodbye._

Tears formed at the base of the lean tom's eyes and blinked causing them to fall freely. He couldn't believe that Jason still loved him and it was hurting the poor tom he once thought he loved. His lover's strong arms pulled him close to release his emotions to let him know that he is here for him.

Chance felt slightly jealous that Jason stilled loved him and only got mad knowing that he would never see them again. Judging by the letter, Chance could tell Jason wrote this letter more for him than to make amends. He kept that thought to himself and let Jake cry out what little love he had left for Jason. Chance pulled him closer and almost sent himself to tears seeing that Jake still cared for the tom.

* * *

><p>Hours later, it was late at night and their house phone rang to the annoyance of a certain tabby. He growled and went to turn on the lamp on the bedside table then walked to the kitchen. Chance rubbed a paw on his face grimacing from the sudden light change from turning on the kitchen lights too. With the phone near his ear, he answered and only got a faint breathing from the other line.<p>

"Who is this?" Chance asked with a gruff tone. The other kat on the line still kept up with his spaced out breathing and long silence, the tabby was starting to think this was some kind of joke.

"Look, I'm an Enforcer and I can track you down buddy."

"I'm sorry." That was what the tabby heard from the caller on the other end. The tone was clear and strong; bring Chance to drop the phone the instant he realized who it was. He never thought 'He' would call them to apologize for what he did to him and almost ending his life.

"_Rick, don't do this. Jake was trying to protect me. Killing me won't do anything but make things worse."_

"_I'm sorry. I just can't keep living knowing that I killed someone I loved."_

_Chance shut his eyes shut as the tom before him lifted the pistol to his head. He yelled and a shot was heard, but not from his gun. Rick stood there frozen. Chance saw him getting tackled by Enforcers and Commander Feral rushing to his side. There were some faint words he couldn't make out and passed out from his own loss of blood._

Chance shakily put the phone back on its receiver and huffed out broken breaths. He sat on the cold tiled kitchen floor thinking on how Rick could have possibly gotten their number. Then he had a thought. If Rick knew their number, doesn't that mean he would learn where they lived too? This scared the big tom.

The last thing he heard about Rick was that he was taken to a mental hospital and cut off from the outside world. He could receive mail, but Rick couldn't send in return. He kept that knowledge from Jake, knowing he was sending letters to him to keep a friendship preserved. However, Rick found them by number and will, hoping that he wouldn't, find out where they live.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please! The next one will end this, but it might branch out, if you know what I mean.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue:

His Last Call

The tom had been seeing a specialist for the past months. Ever since he was released from the Megakat City's Rehabilitation Center, Rick was starting to become a more stable citizen. Even though he was getting better and back on the track of success, getting a job was difficult. His record was smeared with the fact that he was convicted of attempted murder.

At his trial, he was restrained by a straitjacket and held in a private room, consisting of his lawyer, a guard cop, and the judge. This surprised him since this was a serious case, but somehow they decided that it would be best judged privately and quickly.

Sentenced to twenty years in prison, he was first taken to a mental hospital for treatment. At first, he didn't comply with the hospital and did nothing. After a couple weeks there, he was given his first mail from Jake. He was surprised that he was still alive and that strived him to getting out of here quickly.

Months passed and he slowly regained his civility, but he still had to do nineteen years in Alkatraz. He soon was given a new head doctor, but this one seemed calm around him. It was like she had known him for years and was being friendly other than business like. Her nature surprised him and felt strange in her presence. She shared with him; little things about her and she made it important that Rick shared with her.

He didn't know why, but he was starting to fall for her. His thought of escaping was so far out of mind and would only pursue on making her happy. He told her everything about himself and the terrible thing he did to his friends at the camp. The look of shock and anguish masked her happy nature, yet she didn't request to find another patient. She stayed with him and Rick thought that she too was starting to like him.

One day in one of the sessions he had with her, she announced that if he proved his mental stability, Rick would be released. His eyes widened with joy and embraced the she-kat, quickly letting her go after realizing what he just done. She could only laugh at the sudden action, but complied by landing a kiss on the tom's cheek. She told him that he would be released sooner than he thinks and was cured long ago.

The day Rick was being evaluated from the information the she-kat imposed on the verdict allowed his freedom and was soon walking down the streets of Megakat City. She was no longer by his side, but was given her business card. After all the time they met in the small room for their session, he never knew her name since it was not necessary for him to learn it. Now he is free and was in love with Katherine Walker.

Rick didn't waist anytime tracking her down and met her in her own home/office. She willingly let him in and sat to talk about how Rick felt now being free from prison. He told her everything, even the feelings he harbored from her. His face warmed up when she laughed, but it wasn't a mocking laugh. She laughed because she was glad to finally hear him say how he felt.

Days passed and Rick was finally used to his freedom, but the guilt set in when he noticed in the news paper that two Enforcers stopped Mac and Molly from robbing a bank and are now being held for their trial. The names made him flashback to the night he thought he killed Jake and then tried to kill himself. Caring arms wrapped around him and was pulled into Katie's embrace. With a worried tone, she asked what was wrong and Rick told her the sudden memory.

Katie told him that the mention of Chance and Jake made his mind go into a state of guilt; one that could lead to depression and end up hurting himself or others. Rick didn't like what he heard, but he knew she was right. He needed to patch things up with the ones he hurt to calm his conscience and live a normal life. Katie surprised him even more when she passed down the number of the two. They lived here in Megakat City and not very far either.

He contemplated that night on whether or not to call. Rick would pace the living room, grab the phone and set it back down from time to time. The tom sat on the recliner and buried his face in his paws. He groaned and rapidly bounced his foot in distress. This was hurting him within his chest and felt the need to pull his fur off, feeling that it was irritating him throughout. He huddled and rocked back and forth moaning impatiently, telling himself to do it. With a long breath, he picked up the phone again and began to dial the numbers.

It rang for several minutes, but didn't drop the phone back in its carrier. When it was finally answered, he heard the somnolent voice he recognized had to be Chance. His breathing spaced out from short to rapid, paws became covered in sweat, and his mouth left agape with words trapped in his throat. The tabby became agitated and warned him he was an Enforcer.

"I'm sorry."

Rick hung up. He fell to his knees crying that he couldn't even make a simple apology to the one he hurt most. He just hoped that he would forgive his unexplained admission of guilt. All the pain he kept in the back of his mind just flowed out in one massive breakdown. So many thoughts went through his head and not one of them made him feel any better. All he saw was a balcony and he knew he was high enough to die from the fall.

He got up using the table that held the phone to get up, straining from being hunched for a while on the ground. Rick breathed slowly as he made a slow advance to the glass door. The night's cool breeze hit him when sliding the glass pathway and paws on the edge of the railing. He looked down and saw that it's just perfect; nobody around to bother or notice that he died until morning. Rick cringed as he leaned forward but not far enough to actually do it. His paws began to shake uncontrollably and shut his eyes as he went to sit.

Rick sat in the balcony for hours until dawn made its turn for the day. Not even he knew what he did to pass the time. He was too oblivious to his surroundings that he didn't even notice Katie asking if he was alright. After all this time of getting better and thinking that he could finally move on in his life, that one tragedy will always haunt him until he can make amends.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did I just do to myself. The table has turned to a new POV. Review Please!<strong>


End file.
